The Escort
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Bella just got dumped, is now dateless for a charity event, and asks her best friends for help to find her a last minute date. Edward Cullen is a local struggling artist & is now an escort. Now the two will redefine the meaning of passion. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Well, well, well…so I came up with another story idea. Can anyone shoot me please? No? Darn, lol. So I was in the car, on our way to Houston, when an idea struck out of no where. Don't ask me how I came up with this but I did. And since FanFiction has that wacky little so many characters in the summary, here is the full summary.

_**Summary**__: Bella just got dumped by her boyfriend (no real surprise there, sadly) and is now dateless for a charity event. So Bella asks her best friends for help to find her a last minute date. Edward Cullen is a local struggling artist, friend of Emmett McCarty, who just decided to cash in a "return the favor," and is the escort for the famous Bella Swan. Now the two will redefine the meaning of passion._

**Ages**: Bella is 21, Edward is 22, Alice is 22, Jasper is 24, Rosalie is 22, and Emmett is 23. I couldn't recall if I mentioned their ages but here they are.

Anyways, enjoy.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_No matter how you say it, I was dumped and now dateless_  
Bella's POV

There are probably many ways to say fair well in a relationship and the only one I have gotten so far in life was this:

"_It's not you, it's me."_

I would like to find that person who ever said that first and give them one good kick in the nuts. I hope that first poor girl who received those words did in fact do just that. Although, being a first, I bet she didn't know they would be repeated over and over again, so she probably just cried.

And do guys understand just how those words really do cut? I mean, if something really irritated you enough to call it quits just say it already. _"It's not you, it's me,"_ makes the receiver think that everything about them is wrong. Man, just thinking about the words gets my eyes are teary and my blood pressure going.

And to make matters worse than thinking about the words is the fact that I just heard them.

My current—well current _ex_-boyfriend now—Matt decided that we should no longer be seeing each other. He wanted to take me out to brunch just to drop the bomb. Well I'll give Matt points for the fact that he did it face to face instead of over the phone like the ex before him, George. But still the act was a huge strike across the face. Like a single back hand and let me tell you, those hurt!

But anyways, I'm forever going to forget Matt…well I would if I could stop thinking about how Matt was my suppose to be date to the charity event held by Suzanna Read, the president's niece. But thanks to Matt and his "not you, it's me" speech, leaving me glued to my chair at the little French brunch patio, I was currently dateless.

I needed a date.

And I needed one fast.

Where was I going to find a date so last minute? I should take away Matt's extra point against pervious ex before him since he did dump me before the biggest charity event in the entire country, the jerk.

I finally was able to unglue myself from my seat. I wasn't entire sure how I did it, my mind still reeling around the fact that I got dumped again, but I was pretty sure it was because I had paid the check and the restaurant needed the table. I wondered numbly what type of tip I left Peter, the waiter. Knowing the numb feeling that still edged around me, it probably was over twenty percent and he would be wanted to be the waiter for Madame Isabella Swan.

God, I hated being called that. Couldn't anyone just call me Bella? It always had to be Isabella Swan. Or worse, it was Isabella Swan, _New York Time_s best seller etc. etc. My father back in Forks, Washington was mighty proud of his little girl, being a best selling author. My mum in Florida was even more proud of me than my father was, always having a copy on her book shelves for guests to see. Her copies were even signed, no surprise, though it was a surprise for me to see my mum at one of my book signings. She just couldn't wait for Christmas to get her autographed copy.

So there were very few people who called me Bella, besides my parents when they were alone with me and no other people present so show me off, and two of those who called me Bella, no matter who was in company of me, were my best girl friends ever, Mary Alice Whitlock and Rosalie Hale.

One of the reasons why I was called Bella by Alice was largely due to the fact that she would call me "Isabella" every time I called her "Mary" and secondly because she knew some of my darkest secrets from my childhood. I had meet Alice back in the fall before my book was to be published. She's a photographer, a big time one at that. She has won many awards for some of her nature shots that were later publish in _National Geographic_ to even have done some photo shoots for some famous people (including Prince William, hubba-hubba, no?). One of those famous persons, out side of me, is Rosalie Hale.

And Rosalie Hale is Alice's cousin-in-law. As a matter of fact, Rosalie was the one who introduced her cousin, Jasper Whitlock, to Alice when she made him tag along to one of the photo shoots. The Smithsonian Historian and the perky little photographer hit off right away. Rosalie calls me Bella because well…I insisted that she called me that. Rosalie was in a total different class than me. Grew up rich, she was a model. She modeled for some top named designers before she started her own line of clothing, sunglasses, perfume, even is in the works with BMW about designing a specific line of car. _The Perfect Rose_ is what everything she's had a hand in is called.

I meet Rosalie at one of Alice's parties she threw and, since then, we had been three good friends. So who did I call when right after I was unglued to inform them that I was single…again? You got it, Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh Bella," Alice stated, sympathy in her voice. I couldn't get hold of Rosalie, probably because she was still sleeping. "I'm sorry about Matt."

"Don't be," I said. "Matt wasn't entire Prince Charming."

"Girl, there is _no_ Prince Charming," Alice stated.

I smirked. "Are you saying Jasper is no Prince Charming?" I asked her.

Alice snorted, which caused me to smile. "Jasper is no Prince Charming, he's _much _better than that."

I always went "Aw" at the gooey sayings that came from Alice. I was so happy for Jasper and Alice and I was silently hoping that Alice would be expecting soon. She would be a great mum and I'm pretty sure Jasper would be excited too, probably start documenting things from conception to the baby's first tooth to first walk. He seemed the type of guy who would do that.

"Anyways, I don't know anyone who is currently single—" _Except me_, I added silently "—but I'm pretty sure Rosalie does."

"I figured she would but she didn't answer her phone."

"Well her and Emmett probably had a _late_ night."

Okay, TMI! I already knew that her and Emmett were physical but still didn't need the reminder.

"Well I have a _last minute fitting_," I said, stressing the last three words.

Alice giggled, knowing that I hate shopping which included getting pins pricking me. So when the dress shop that held my dress decided to call me in for one _last_ fitting for the dress I would wear tonight, I really wanted to kick someone. Maybe I should go hunt down Matt to do just that.

"I'm sorry, babe, but trust me, you'll look _beautiful_ in that dress especially if it's fitted right."

I sighed. "I guess."

"Anyways, I'll try to get in touch with Rosalie while you're at the fitting and see if she can find someone to be graced with you on their arm."

I snorted but said, "Catch you later," before hanging up with her, wondering who Rosalie would find to take me to the charity event.

* * *

So…what do you guys think? Let me know. I'm writing a chapter of _My Own Prom_ but Edward isn't telling me much about their date so it's being difficult. Plus...I didn't see the doctor last week (I was late to the appointment) so I have no idea what's going with my arms. But I'm going on the 19th come hell or high water. I'm pretty sure it's because of all the work I've been doing, you know...the 12 hours I work a day (except Sundays). Anyways...Review!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—See webpage for all songs that have inspired/helped me with this story so far. You can even listen to the songs now with the playlist I posted!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola_ Ladies and Gents! It's a time for updates. Note the plural use of "update." Update number **UNO**: I went to the doctor today. I know, I know: "FINALLY NOLLIE!! Now what's wrong with ya?" I can't actually…say. My doctor is thinking it's a nerve issue, which I agree with considering I've had nerve issues before (i.e. Bell's Palsy when I was 13). My entire shoulder (left) hurts when my doc touched it and my lesser fingers (left hand) are numb-like feeling. So I had an X-ray of my left shoulder and my doc wants a MRI done, some physical therapy along with some other things. God, I hate this, hate not knowing what's wrong.

Anyway, and lastly, **Dos**: I'm updating this story. I actually have the story outlined and it will be at **_least _**_eighteen updates_. That is what I'm outlining right now, it may change but it will be at least eighteen updates long.

So here is Chapter Two. Oh…and A. Lincoln: Seriously funny review! Still get smiley and giggly at the silliness of the review…But one thing…the "Mrs." before my name makes me feel older than I am…that and I'm not married X) so I am a "Ms."

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_How many calls does it take to get what you want? Let's count!_

- . - . - . - . -

_Gagh! This is why you don't want supermodels as friends!_  
Alice's POV

There are very few things that drive me nuts. I can actually count them on one hand. Shall we?

_The five things that makes Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock (aka Alice) go nuts. In no particular order:_

**1.) Bella Swan's lack of passion for shopping!** Her lack of passion tends to make me feel like I'm pulling teeth when I drag her along.

**2.) When there is a sale at the mall and I can't be there! **I mean, there is nothing worse than wanting to go but you're either stuck in darn traffic or out of town at the time of the sale.

**3.) When there is a sale at the mall and they run out of the item I want.** Okay, this is seriously horrible. I only want a pair of really cute heels that are normally eight hundred dollars and are on sale for five hundred…and they run out of my size! And that's should be impossible! I have tiny feet!!

**4.) When people try to get me to calm down and not be so hyper!** -blow raspberry!- Those people are no fun!

**And 5.) When Rosalie Hale changes her cell number…and doesn't let me know!!** She constantly has to change her number, being a famous supermodel and all but she needs to tell me when she gets a new number because I'm then stuck with the old one and can not get a hold of her.

And at this present moment, I was getting that stupid "This number has been disconnected" every time I tried Rosalie's number.

Finally getting frustrated enough with that annoying saying, I tried Bella to see if she can give me Rosalie's number but I only ended up getting her voicemail.

"Arg!" I growled and dialed the one person I _knew_ who would have Rosalie's new number.

"Jasper Whitlock," the southern voice said smoothly over the phone, easy and just hearing it caused my frustration to shimmer down.

"Hey Jazzy," I said, laying back into the little loveseat and curled my legs under me.

"Alice," he said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice and the love that came with it.

"Do you have your cousin's new number?" I asked him.

"I, in fact, do. And oddly enough, she's on the other line."

"Oh? Really?"

"Well…she was. I think the intern just might have picked up the line and hung up."

"Ouch."

"I know. I'll call her back. Is there anything you wish to talk to her about?"

"Well I need her _new_ number for one."

Jasper chuckled. "She just changed it last night. She probably was going to call you later on this morning."

"She better."

Jasper chuckled again.

"Anyway, I need to ask her if she knows anyone single that was willing to take Bella to the President's niece's charity event tonight."

"Bella got dumped again?"

I sighed. "Yeah sadly."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that happen to her. I'll call Rosalie right now and see if she knows anyone and let you know. _And_ I'll remind her to call you with her new number."

I smiled. "Thanks Jazzy…love you."

Jasper chuckled and said, "Love you too, babe."

I hung up then and was all smiles. Those five things might irritate me but the only thing that can soothe me…jazzy Jasper.

…That and shopping but Jasper tops that any day!

- . - . - . - . -

_Oh dear cousin of mine, I have something to ask of thee_  
Jasper's POV

I hung up with my darling wife and called my cousin pack, reading the message that the intern undergrad left on my desk.

_A Ms. Hale wants you to call her back a.s.a.p._

"About time Jasper," snapped my lovely cousin as soon as she picked up.

The thing about Rosalie that bugged me a lot was how she would look at her caller ID, screening her calls. She would then pick, greeting the person by name. It would drive me nuts but I often got to pull a few on her by using like Alice's cell or Emmett's, throwing her off.

"Sorry, my wife called."

"I figured that much. What was she calling you for?"

Blunt to the point.

"You changed your number and she needs it."

"Oh…I forgot to mention that to her," Rosalie muttered softly.

I smiled. "It's alright, just make sure to call her after this."

"Alright…was that all she was calling you for?"

"Strangely yes that was all. She wanted your number to ask you if you knew anyone single that could be Bella's accompany."

"Hmm…I don't actually. Well…take that back I do but I think he's gay…so no currently."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't want to go with a gay guy to the charity event especially considering when her ex before last turned out to be gay."

"Poor Bella," Rosalie stated. "Well I can ask Emmett to see if he knows anyone single and get back to Alice then."

"Okay, make sure it's soon. You know how Alice is."

"Oh I know," Rosalie chuckled. "I definitely know."

- . - . - . - . -

_Emmy dear, do you know anyone single to be an escort?_  
Rosalie's POV

Emmett was sadly on TV when I went to call him. I watched him talk about some sport or sport person, calling all hot and sexy in the jacket and tie. His broad shoulder filling out the jacket. God, he's getting me all hot and bothered.

I blinked when it suddenly went to commercial and decided to call Emmett.

"Hey babe, what's shaking?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's greeting.

"Emmy dear, do you know anyone single to be an escort?"

I could almost see Emmett blinking before he said, "An escort?"

"Yes, for Bella. She is single…_again_."

"Bastard."

I went "mm-hmm" at the statement. No man who doesn't see just how Bella is beautiful and wonderful, they are definitely a bastard.

"Well…I know _someone_…but I don't know if he's single or not."

I raised one sculpted eyebrow.

"Well…can you find out and let me know?"

"Sure thingy babe. Next break though. We're going live."

"Love you," I said.

"Back at you sugar lips," Emmett said, clearly smirking before he hung up.

I rolled my eyes, closing my cell, just as ESPN's last commercial was ran and Emmett's face was on the screen, a big clear smirk on his face.

- . - . - . - . -

_Yo dude! Remember that favor you asked? Time to return it!_  
Emmett's POV

I wanted until my sports segment was up before deciding to call one of my friends from college. Edward Cullen was someone I hadn't heard from in nearly two years. Last I knew of him, he was still doing what he loved but that was about it. Even his mum couldn't tell me much about what he was too.

Well, it's time to give him a call.

I dialed the last number I had for him and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

His voice hadn't changed what so ever in the years I had heard it.

"Yo dude, what's up?"

There was a slight pause before Edward said, "Not much. Is there something you need, Emmett?"

"Yeah, remember the favor you asked?"

He better remember it. Sure it was over three years ago but I'm _pretty_ sure he remembers.

"Yes," he stated. "I do remember the favor you are bringing up."

I smiled hugely.

"Because you're about to return the favor," I said before braking out in a laugh.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a filler chapter, but I think it sorta defines the story a bit and what's to come. Anyways, review, review!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—See webpage for all songs that have inspired/helped me with this story so far. You can even listen to the songs now with the playlist I posted!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow…surprisingly many of you like the little titles…or whatever they are before the person's point of view that I am writing in. I will be continuing to write those little titles. In my outline, some of the titles for the chapters are really silly and funny but there are a few that are gooey sweet. I can't wait to write them out for you guys…and gals. And Krissy—you owe me cookies XD!!

And I got a few giggles out of the people who counted the number of calls it takes to find Bella a date. If I was being _**technical**_, Bella tried three times to call Rosalie before calling Alice; Alice called four times to Rosalie before dialing Jasper. Jasper called back Rosalie who in turn called Emmett who then called Edward…so just to find some single took…-counts- 12 calls. But that was if I was being technical so for those who don't count the redials and retries, there was 7 calls (Bella calls Rosalie, Bella calls Alice, Alice calls Rosalie, Alice calls Jasper, Jasper calls Rosalie, Rosalie calls Emmett, and Emmett calls Edward) but I'll take 4-5-6-or-7. Lol, I can't recall all the guesses but I'm surprised people guessed the amount of calls!

Now here is Chapter Three…where you find out about the favor Edward asked of Emmett and then the favor Emmett is about to ask of Edward. Enjoy! It sets the ball in motion.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_A bad time to be down in the count when it comes to favors  
_Edward's POV

I slowly sank onto the floor, lying back until my back rested against the wall. I observed everything before me. To someone it may seem like a messy art studio with blank canvases and canvases smeared with paints that were on white cloth drops. But to me it was the complete mess of a failure.

Ever since I was an infant, people had high expectations from me. My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is a surgeon known all around the world, a leader in the medical field, where doctors respect his opinion. And my mother, the beautiful Esme Cullen, had the graceful talent of remodeling old homes to bring them from their decaying nature back to their original beauty. Therefore, if the two greatest artists, one in the sciences and one in architectural arts, adopted me, I must be some protégée in the making.

I tried my hand at following my father into the science field. I made the grades but I just couldn't seem to find the passion. Sure the idea to save lives was appealing but I couldn't handle the long days and hard hours. I needed some what a social life. So I tried to design something like my mother. Sure some of designs were wonderful but none of the designing, planning was…appealing to me after a few designs. But the act of designing and creating…now that was something I found…passion.

I found my love in the arts. I found my passion in paints, finding myself buy the canvases, the paints, the brushes and set up my studio right in the middle of my flat living room. I was able to take my time, create and vision what I wanted. And the act of bring it to live before my eyes, the complexity of the act brought some joy. But I also found another passion that I had never seen coming. I found that I had a little thing for music. I never received classes, unlike the few classes I took to learn about the different mediums in art. I learned how to read music but watching why people played while reading music sheets, to match the pitch and motions to what note was being played when. It was a great to see the joy on my parent's faces when I showed them my talents.

So I found my purpose. But just because I found my calling, doesn't mean the calls were continuous. I found myself in slumps and unable to create anything. Normally when that happens, I would switch from the paints to the keys, hoping that by just playing, I would be able to create something beautiful. But there were rare times when music couldn't create anything.

And I was in one of those rare artistic slumps. So when the phone rang, I jumped at the chance to get away from the depressing sight before me. The only people, lately, I had been getting calls were telemarketers and the occasional call from my mum, who tried to keep in touch with me. So when I heard the voice of my friend, Emmett McCarty on the line, I was taken back.

I hadn't heard from him since the last call he made to me after his first date with Rosalie Hale, which was nearly three years ago. I wondered idly what he was calling about. Maybe he finally tied the knot with Rosalie.

"Yeah, remember the favor you asked?" he asked me, after asking in his round about way of asking how I was.

I rolled my eyes. I, of course, remembered the favor I asked from him. That favor was the reason why he was with Rosalie.

My mother set me up on a date, hoping that I maybe be able to find someone who I could love. I, however, chickened out at the last minute and called my friend and former roommate to see if he would go in place for me. Emmett is more daring than I was and so he agreed to the favor. And he thanked the night after the date for being a huge coward I was because he found the woman of his life.

"Yes," I stated. "I do remember the favor you are bringing up."

"Because you're about to return the favor," he said before braking out in a purely Emmett booming laugh.

I became unsure as I asked him, "what favor are you asking of me?"

"Oh nothing huge, like donating a kidney, which if I asked you for one would you give it to me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. I may need the kidney when I became old."

Emmett gasped. "Now I know how you really feel about me."

I chuckled once. "Really Emmett, what is this favor you're about to ask me about?"

"I need you to be an escort," Emmett stated plainly. I could almost see the smile on his face, though his tone was quite serious.

"_An escort_?" I asked, unsure now.

"Yes. Alice, Rosalie's cousin-in-law, has a friend who was dumped by her jerk of boyfriend—now ex boyfriend—and she has this huge charity event to go to tonight. She can't go dateless it seems. And since I know you're doing nothing tonight, I need you to be her escort."

"How do you know I don't have anything planned for tonight?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Because dude, I know you."

I sighed.

"I guess this favor isn't as bad as giving you a kidney."

"Hey!"

I chuckled. "Who is it I am escorting?" I asked, getting up off the floor to go find a pad of paper and pen to take down this stuff.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, but don't you dare call her that; call her Bella instead. She might slam the door in your face if you call her Isabella."

"And I value my face dearly."

"Jerk off."

"Calling me names when you are asking a favor from me isn't nice, Emmett."

"You were going to have to return the favor sooner or later or would you rather loose a kidney? I'm pretty sure there is a kid that is in a dire need for one. All you would have to do is ask your father."

Ouch. Talk about hitting a soft spot with that one. Now I'm going to be thinking about innocent kids in need of kidneys.

I wrote down "Isabella Swan aka Bella" down on the napkin I found next to a pen.

"Where does Ms. Swan live?" I asked.

"And yeah, don't call her that either."

I groaned. "Where does _Bella_ live, Emmett?"

Emmett rattled off an address which I knew roughly where it was. It was just northeast, in one of less expensive areas, while still being in the Upper NE side area.

"You got that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said. "And even if I didn't, I do have the photographic memory, remember?"

"What? I don't remember that."

I chuckled, knowing he was joking around. It was my photographic memory that helped me out with my musical skills.

"You can tell Rosalie to tell her cousin-in-law, that I will be at Bella's door at seven o'clock sharp."

"Roger that," Emmett said. I could almost see him salute me when he said that. "Oh and by the way, it's a black tie event so you might want to brush off the dust off of your tux."

Emmett laughed out loud as I hung up on him. My suit did not have dust on it…mum air vacuumed it. The question is…_where_ was my tux?

* * *

Oh...-drools over Edward in tux- LMAO XD!! So…know you found out what the favors are. Lol, I can't wait until chapter four. Why? Oh let's just say, Bella's response to Edward being her escort is going to be _funny_! Anyway! Review away!

By the way, I'm moving back down to San Antonio (The summer is over –tear!–) this Saturday, so I'll update again hopefully as soon as I get everything situated in my dorm.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—See webpage for all songs that have inspired/helped me with this story so far. You can even listen to the songs now with the playlist I posted!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay, so I'm NOT in San Antonio…yet. But the next time I update I will be. –Evil Laugh…before it turns into a cough– OKAY!...So many of you liked that last line about Edward's tux being vacuumed by Esme? Lmao, yeah, I actually did that to help pack some of my clothes. Seriously! Need room in your closet...just put clothes in a bag and vacuum out the air. Saves space! Trust me, it works! XD

Anyway, ladies and gents (are there any guys reading this? I know there are some on FF –looks around–), I present to you…Chapter Four. ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_If they only told me what was behind door…!  
_Bella's POV

"So…hold on, just _who_ is my date?" I asked as I laid my head back against the rim of the tub while wiggling my toes that just peaked up from the peach and strawberry scented bubbles.

"Edward Cullen," Alice said.

"And he does what again?"

"Not entirely sure but Rosalie said he was an artist of some sort."

"And he'll be here when again?"

"God, Bella! Why don't you write down this stuff?"

"I would have but _you_ called me when I was taking a bubble bath. That fitting was a pain."

"But I bet you look sexy!"

I blushed at Alice's words. "I guess," I said, shrugging.

I wasn't particularly beautiful. Alice keeps insisting that I was beautiful but I couldn't see it. My eyes were a muddy brown color and my hair, which was the same color as my eyes, was always hung straight and got knots fairly quickly. I wasn't tall like Rosalie, who was a model after all, but I wasn't short either like Alice—who's perkiness makes up the rest of her height for many reasons (which includes the fact that when she's all perky she can jump up a lot and can manage to touch kiss Jasper's forehead).

And I _wasn't_ graceful. I tended fall on even the flattest surface, probably because of the two left feet I was born with. I was a little afraid of the heels that Alice picked out that matched the dress I was going to wear tonight but they were at least a wedge heel so I won't manage to get the heel caught and break it.

"Bella," Alice warned. I could see her glaring at me even over the phone line. "What did I tell you?"

"That I am beautiful," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"But you don't listen to me."

"Explain why every guy I have dated so far has ended up dumping me?"

"They are jerks who couldn't see how much a gem you are just like you can't see how beautiful you are."

I blushed and sunk deeper into tub, the bubbles nearly touching my chin.

"Anyways, can you tell me _anything_ about my date?" I asked her, wanting to get off the topic.

"Well, my resources say—" I rolled my eyes. She meant Rosalie and Emmett "— that Mr. Edward Cullen is the son of the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the brilliant Esme Cullen."

"Really?" I said, sitting up a little. "I didn't know that the doctor and remodeler had a son."

"Adopted," Alice stated. "Anyway, he's an artist, dabbling between paints and music."

"Is he any good?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure he is but Emmett says that he hasn't seen or heard any of Edward's stuff."

"So…he might be an armature then?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that Emmett hasn't seen or heard his stuff. He hadn't heard from Edward in nearly two years. For all Emmett knows, Edward's style might have changed."

"Most artists don't change their style."

"Anyways, he's an artist," Alice continued, ignoring my last comment. "Emmett said that he loves fast cars which mean he and Rosalie would get along fairly well on the car bit."

I smirked. Who would have guessed that the ice princess of a model was great under the hood? It was a no brainer why Rosalie and Emmett belonged together. Between her serious nature and his childish behavior that everyone loves, they were prefect together.

"I wonder if Rosalie would want him to paint her nude…"

I chocked on air before I burst out laughing.

"I doubt it," I said between giggles. "Rosalie won't even take part of Playboy spread when they asked her to model nude, I bet she won't model nude for a painter."

"True…besides Emmett might have to give Edward two black eyes afterwards."

I giggled.

"Maybe you should model nude for him!"

I gagged on air, no laughter this time. "Alice!"

"What? It was just a thought!"

"Oh God, _please_, no!"

"Hey you don't know if he paints nudists or not!"

"Even if he paints models with clothes on, I won't do it."

"Modeling for a painter is just like modeling for a photographer," Alice pointed out.

"Whatever, I wouldn't do it."

Alice sighed.

"Girlie, it's time for you to get out of the tub before you turn into a prune!" Alice shrieked suddenly, causing me to jump.

I glanced at the clock.

"Alice, I have an hour still before he is supposed to come and get me!"

"I'm only two minutes away from your apartment to help you with your hair and make-up. Besides you have been in that bubble bath for nearly an hour, I'm surprise there are still even bubbles left in the water."

"I used the bubbles that you gave me last Christmas."

"Oh God, those will last a million years, I swear!"

I laughed and got out of the bathtub, bubbles clinging to my figure.

Alice arrived, two minutes later as she said she would, carrying this large make-up bag.

"I don't see why you didn't become a make-up artist," I muttered, closing my eyes as Alice went to apply eye shadow.

Alice giggled. "I love taking pictures of beauty instead of making things beautiful."

I rolled my eyes beneath the closed lids and waited as best as I could for Alice to finish up. She didn't end up stabbing me with the mascara brush and she used lip gloss instead of lip stick like I preferred to use. And even though I hated to admit this to Alice, I didn't mind her doing my make-up though it seemed a little silly when the make-up wouldn't enhance anything.

Alice managed somehow to get some curl into my hair and pinned them back with bobby pins with little fake—or were they real?—crystals. Finally, forty-nine minutes later I was ready…well almost ready. I still wasn't in my gown yet.

"Some help," I said, turning to Alice, holding the two ends together.

Alice rolled her eyes and zipped me up.

"Thank goodness you're wearing the clear deodorant," Alice muttered as she fastened the little latch at the top of the two edges.

"I had been trained well," I stated as I tried to hitch the neckline up a little with no luck.

"Leave it alone," Alice said, slapping at my hands.

"Sorry, I feel exposed."

"You're not. That is a modest sweetheart neckline," Alice pointed out.

"You sound like you were in the Victorian age!" I giggled.

I slipped into the wedge heels and Alice handed me my wrap and small handbag just as there was a knock on the door.

"Seven o'clock on the dot," Alice said, impressed.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

I hadn't peaked out the peephole so I didn't see the man that was standing on my doorstep when I opened the door.

"Bella Swan?" he asked, fiddling with something in his tux. Keys perhaps?

I had to blink around the sexual hazy that filling my mind to register that he was speaking to me. I had to pull my eyes away from his lips to stare up at his gorgeous emerald eyes beneath perfectly tousled bronze hair.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

Uh-oh…Why was my heart picking up when my lungs felt so empty?

"Edward Cullen," he stated, offering me his hand. "I'm your…escort…for the charity event."

I blinked a few times, letting the words sink in. _Escort?_

"You're Emmett's friend, right?" I asked, the words sinking way in now.

"Yes."

I inhaled, pulling my eyes away from him so that I could gather my scattered thoughts.

"I'm…really sorry for you're trouble but…no matter what Emmett has told you, I don't need an _escort_ for tonight or ever. And I don't need my inexistent sex and love life made light or fun of. So thanks."

And then I promptly slammed the door on him.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked, hurrying to me.

"I can't believe the nerve of him," I muttered, going to stomp away. "All of you think I'm desperate."

Alice spun me around and went back to the door.

"Alice," I hissed.

She threw open the door with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, Edward, Bella assumes a lot. Emmett's a bit of a jokester and she thought that you were here as a joke to her poor sex life when you said 'escort.'"

I moaned and clapped a hand over my closed eyes. God, she had to mention it too?!

"It's okay," the man on the other side said, a smile playing his lips. "And actually Emmett didn't mention anything about…any part of her life outside of the fact she needed a date for tonight. No sex was mentioned at all."

I didn't dare look up into his green eyes as I lowered my hand from my own eyes, afraid I was going to get lost in them again. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as I refuse to look at him. Finally, Alice decided to take action.

"Well, Bella, hope you have fun," she said to me, pushing me out the door. "Have her home before two." She said that to Edward, acting all motherly.

And then she closed the door.

I stared at the door as Edward chuckled. I turned to see him, smiling down at the flowers that lined the walk. My heart did a flip as he looked up at me, one corner of his smile going higher than the other.

"Shall we then?" he said, offering me his arm.

I swallowed, lost in his eyes, as I nodded before looping my arm in his.

- . - . - . - . -

_Squeal!_  
Alice's POV

I was literally all smiles as I jumped like a baby kangaroo all around in Bella's first floor apartment, chanting, "Bella's in love! Bella's in love! Oh my God! I need to call Rosalie!"

I rushed over to where I left my purse and dialed the _new_ number for Rosalie to inform her of the hunk of a guy that just swept Bella off her two left feet.

* * *

Well what do you think? I think Bella's response to find Edward as her _escort_ was pretty funny, lol. Review and let me know what you think.

Meanwhile, I'm going to go to the CStore for some ice cream...Edward feeding you icecream…-drools- God, I need that ice cream! CIAO!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Head over to the "The Escort" page on my webpage for **(A)** a picture of the _beautiful_ gown that Bella is swearing in this chapter and **(B)** to find out the song for this chapter. I've posted all the songs that inspired/help me with this story but _**also**_ added a playlist of the songs so that you can actually listen to the songs. How cool is that?


	5. Chapter 5

**_I AM IN SAN ANTONIO!!_** AH! Lmao! It feels great to be back on campus, seeing the duckies out by the lake and...sadly...our beautiful Main Building. -sigh- I can't believe that was nearly 4 months ago, the fire I mean. I still can see the fire if I close my eyes. Anyway! Enough of that! I'm pretty sure you want this chapter, right? The chapter of Edward's thoughts of seeing Bella? Well here it is! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_A beautiful woman on my arm...I could get use to this  
_Edward's POV

I had to make sure my heart was still beating, taking the pulse at my wrist after I helped Bella into the Vanquish. I had taken the car out of the garage after Emmett hanged up after our call. It had been away since I used the car, since prom actually. I normally drove my Volvo when I went out besides...the Vanquish was a special car. I figured a charity event that was hosted by the niece of the American President was a special occasion.

I took my place behind the wheel, carefully. I looked out the corner of my eye as I started the engine at the…God she was _so_ beautiful.

She was pastel; her skin almost like mine, so fair it almost seemed unnatural. She had a rosy tent to her cheeks, something that wasn't created but was natural. Her lush brunette hair was slightly curled as it was pulled away from her face with little crystal pins to leave dark brown, almost a chocolate color, eyes were looking down at her hands. Her hands were intertwined and laying on her little handbag and wrap that she didn't put on.

She was absolutely and _positively_ beautiful. How could anyone dump her?

"I'm sorry about the…_conclusion_…I came to earlier," Bella whispered, still staring at her hands on her lap, her cheeks going a brighter shade of red.

I chuckled at the memory. Sure it was embarrassing, having the door closed on me after I had been accused to be Bella's…_horizontal _tango partner for later tonight. But wasn't the entire idea, me being her date, an unknown stranger, also embarrassing?

"It's alright," I said. "I can understand where you came up with that assumption. I, actually, should have came to the same conclusion when Emmett said _escort_ but I'm a bit old fashion, the word doesn't mean the same way to me as it does to others now."

"I...see," she said.

I glanced at her. She blushed, biting down on her lip.

"So, tell me more about you?" I asked her, pulling into the freeway traffic.

She finally glanced up at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, crossing on her legs.

I had to refrain from having my eyes trail down her succulent body to those legs. I knew right away that the beautiful navy blue gown she was dressed in would be clinging to every curve of her legs.

"What do you do for a living?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm a writer."

I glanced at her.

"What type?"

"Fictional writer."

I smirked at her. She was being a smart ass…and I liked it.

"What type of fiction do you write?"

"Whatever that tickles my fancy."

I had to chuckle now which caused Bella to look out her window, her lips curved into a beautiful shy smile.

"Okay another topic, since you don't seem to answer my questions."

"You're questions didn't demand straight answers," she pointed out. "Besides, I did answer them and truthfully."

I really did have to laugh. Not only beautiful but she was smart and funny.

"Okay, why don't you ask me questions?"

"Alice gave me the run down of you."

I smirked. "You ask Alice about me?"

She blushed.

"I only asked so I could know my date better, nothing wrong with that," she said, shrugging one bare shoulder...one teasing bare shoulder that was begging for my fingers, my lips to touch.

I shook myself out of that thought.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with that."

She thought for a moment. "You didn't. Tell me how you know Emmett."

"He was my roommate in college," I stated plainly.

"What was he like in college?" she asked.

"Vision him now but more of a womanizer," I said. "He's changed alot since he's started dating Rosalie."

"I'm glad he found Rosalie."

"As did I, because she was originally suppose to be one of my blind dates but I chickened out at the last minute so Emmett went in my place."

"Really? Emmett told me that he ran into Rosalie at the library."

I snorted.

"Emmett has never been to the library ever."

"Never?"

"And strangely enough he passed every class he took."

Bella whistled. I smiled.

I exited the freeway and we remained quiet for the rest of the ride. My eyes kept wandering over to glance at the female besides me. She was looking out the dark tinted windows, nibbling on her lower lip. I inhaled and could smell something clearly female, clearly sexul. It smelled like strawberries and something else. freesia? Whatever it was…it smelled great. I could feel my mouth water at the smell and wondered idly if she tasted just as she smelled.

Bella looked forward. "Green."

"Huh?" I said, blinking.

She looked at me and pointed up at the light. "The light just turned green."

I glanced up and cringed. "So it has," I said, tapping the gas.

We arrived at a large Victorian style house. Pulling into the semi-circle drive, I noted that the news crews just outside the gates we pulled through.

"Welcome to the Read House," the valet muttered as he helped open my door while his partner helped Bella out.

"Careful with it please," I said, handing over the keys to my baby.

"Of course sir, Ms. Read doesn't want her guests unhappy," the valet said, bowing slightly at me.

I prayed nothing happens while I offered Bella my arm. She smiled up at me as she took it. We were approaching the steps of the house when she leaned towards me and whispered, "I should warn you…I have two left feet so you may have to catch me."

I gave her a small reassuring smile. "I'll make sure you catch you each and every time," I said causing her to blush much to my satisfaction.

"Bella!"

We had just walked into the foyer when a blonde approached us.

"Suzanna," Bella said with a friendly smile that reached to her eyes.

The two women gave each other kisses on each cheek, much like the Europeans way of greeting each other.

"It is so wonderful to see you again Bella," Suzanna Read said, smiling at Bella, grasping her hand.

"Suzanna, this is my date, Edward Cullen," Bella said, turning to me so that she can introduce us.

"Hello," Suzanna said, greeting me with a smile. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"Like wise," I stated.

"Cullen? Is your father, by chance, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Suzanna asked, taking a glass of champagne that was being passed around.

I wanted to yank my tie loose somewhat.

"He is," I stated.

"Charming man, your father," Suzanna stated with a smile. "He was my father's surgeon this past spring when he had to have a double bypass."

"Oh how is your father?" Bella asked, concern on her face.

"He's doing much better. He can't wait to go and hunt again."

"Tell him I'm said hello."

"Will do," Suzanna said, nodding.

"Well…we should mingle," Bella stated.

"Oh yes, please. Enjoy yourselves," Suzanna said, with a smile and left Bella and me to the large crowd before us.

* * *

For those who want to see a B.S. moment (a Bella Sydrome moment) just be patient, you'll be awarded dearly for it. Anyway...what do you guys think? Review and let me know! Meanwhile, I'm going down to the pool. I've been dying for a swim _all_ summer long. Hmm...Edward...poolside...I can see it now. -daydreams of Edward in only swimming trunks, his nice sexy abs all wet from the water- Oh great...I'm drooling over my keyboard.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website to see/hear the song for this chapter, and all the chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Lol, okay, okay, Edward with nothing on in the water (i.e. _Breaking Dawn_) is probably better than Edward poolside with trunks on. But I hadn't thought of that when I wrote my post-chapter AN XD!

Anyway, here is chapter six, where _somewhere_ Bella will have one of her famous B.S. moments :) …

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
_Well…wasn't that just fun, huh?  
_Edward's POV

I noticed right away, more difference between Bella and those around us. Not in appearances, no she blended in right with the crowd just as I did.

No, there was a difference between Bella and the others in the way they acted. Right away, we were greeted by two females and a male, all being blonde except one of the females who was a dark brunette.

"Isabella," said the blonde female, with a shameless smile as she glanced over Bella and then me…her eyes lingering on me.

Bella's eyes closed and her fists balled for a second before they relaxed and her eyes opened. It lasted maybe a second but only I seemed to have noticed what Bella just did.

"Lauren," Bella greeted her with a coy smile.

She too gave the girl European kisses before giving a few to brunette that she greeted as Jessica.

"How _are_ you, Isabella?" Lauren asked. Her smile still remained permanently fixed onto her face. I wondered idly if she had Botox recently.

"I'm fine," Bella stated.

"That's _wonderful_," Lauren said, turning her eyes on me. "Aren't you forgetting to introduce someone?"

"Oh…uh, sorry," Bella said, blushing. "Edward, this is Lauren Mallory, daughter of the Senator from Washington; Jessica Stanley, daughter of CEO of Stanley INC.; and Mike Newton, the son of two movie producers from California. Lauren, Jessica, Mike…this is Edward Cullen."

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Edward," Lauren and Jessica said at the same time.

They both glared at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time while Mike Newton was glaring slightly at my arm that was still holding Bella's.

"Likewise," I stated, nodding my head once.

"So how did you two _meet_?" Jessica asked, blinking a few times that I knew was a gesture of a flirtation that only made the person look like they had something in their eyes.

"Six degree connections," Bella stated causing me to cough to cover a laugh.

"Pardon?" Lauren asked, blink her eyes now in puzzlement.

"You know…every person is somehow connected by six people," I stated, understanding the term.

They still looked dumbfounded.

Bella sighed. Her eyes closed, probably to cover her eyes so that they could roll.

"I won't go into it," Bella said, shaking her head.

Just then, a soft tune started, causing me too look around.

"Suzanna is big on dancing," Bella said, grimacing. "Especially waltzes."

I went chuckle and lead Bella towards the outer edge of room, and away from the three here, when Mike stopped me.

"May I have the dance, Bella?" he asked, offering his hand.

Bella just stared wide-eyed at him. _I should warn you…I have two left feet so you may have to catch me,_ her words floated into my head. If Bella went with Mike to dance, she probably would end up hurting herself…or killing Mike. It was probably not a good idea to let her go.

"Sorry, Mike," I said with a smile. "I promised Bella that I wouldn't let go of her tonight."

Bella was sputtering as I lead her out to where the dancing was.

"I can't dance!" she half shrieked. "Do you _want_ me to kill you?!"

I chuckled. "You won't kill me," I stated, twirling her towards me so I could take her waist.

She glared at me, her eyes narrowing. She looked so cute doing that.

"If you end up footless, don't look at me."

I smiled. "I won't end up hopping on one foot."

"How do you know that?"

I started to lead her into the dance. "Because it's all in the leading," I said.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized she was dancing. I saw her start to panic when she realized what was happening.

"Don't look down," I stated when she was about to go look down at her feet.

"I really can't do this," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Hey," I stated, squeezing her hand that was in mine. Her eyes opened. "I promised I won't let you hurt yourself, and I'll make sure that you don't harm others."

She bit her lip and looked away.

I just continued to watch her as I twirled her around. After awhile, she finally relaxed some when she had realized she hadn't bruised any of my toes and she was even smiled towards the end of the dance.

"Oh my God," Bella laughed, clinging to me. "I danced! When did you learn to waltz?"

I flinched. "My mother believes that it's manly that a man knows how to dance, along with cooking and cleaning."

Bella laughed. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Keep me from putting anyone into the hospital?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I told you, it's in the leading."

"Mm-hmm," Bella said, still staring up at me.

"Bella!"

Bella leaned forward to stare around me at the three people heading this way now. One was a slender tall female who's hand was holding a man who was at least a foot shorter than her. And the last person was a tall—and I meant taller than me or Emmett or even Jasper—dark tan male, his black hair pulled back.

"Angela, Ben, Jacob, hi," Bella said, waving.

I watched as Bella threw her arms around the girl named Angela, who returned the hug letting go of the hand.

"Wow, I didn't know Suzanna invited you guys," Bella said, letting go.

"Well," Angela said, blushing, "Suzanna invited Ben and Jacob, I'm just—"

"The wife of one of the greatest computer geniuses," Bella said, smiling before winking at the older of the two men. "Hey Ben."

The poor man went red and started to sputter.

"Ah, jeez, Bella, you're going to give him a heart attack one day doing that," the taller man, Jacob he must be by process of elimination, said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Bella said before giving Jacob a hug. "How are you doing Jake?"

"You know, busy as ever. Dakota is expecting," Jacob said, returning the hug.

"About bloody time," Bella said, elbowing him.

Jacob laughed while he rubbed his chest. "Still got no punch behind that, Bells."

"Oh shut your face!"

I laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Bella said, blushing. "I forgot to introduce you to my date. Guys, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Ben and Angela Cheney and Jacob Black."

I said hi to everyone while shaking their hands.

"So how did you two meet?" Angela asked, staring at Bella.

"Six degree connections," Bella stated again.

"Really? Let me guess…Connect through you—" She pointed at Bella before ticking off on her fingers "—Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally him?"

"How did you _know_?" Bella said, with mock surprise.

Angela giggled while Ben smiled, shaking his head.

"So, I saw you dancing Bella? Tell me you didn't loose one of your left feet?" Jacob asked, teasingly.

Bella blushed.

"I think my feet might be traumatized after that," I joked, grabbing hold on my foot.

Bella gasped and went to hit me in the shoulder. Jacob laughed.

"I should have guess it was always the dance partner that caused Bella to stomp on their feet," Jacob said, smirking. "My wife keeps saying that Bella will end up marrying the one person she can't manage to stomp on his toes when he insists on dancing."

Bella blushed.

"Should I be booking a church?" I asked, smirking down at Bella.

Bella sputtered.

"I need punch," she said, headed in the direction of the punch bowl over on one of the far walls.

"Excuse me," I said, following after Bella, a funny feeling in my stomach.

"You okay?" I asked Bella when I finally caught up to her at the punch bowl.

She took the offered glass that one of the caterers had offered her with a small timid "thank you."

"Yeah," she breathed before taking a sip.

"You sure?" I asked, unsure now.

She smiled up at me and my heart _squeezed_ in my chest. Could she be any more beautiful? And not just beautiful but smart, sarcastic, kind, and loving. They way she was around people. The sure difference between how she acts between Jessica, Lauren and Mike were way different than the way she acts around Angela, Ben and Jacob.

"Let's go back now," Bella stated, starting towards where everyone was mingling.

I blinked and turned to follow her.

I wasn't entire sure what happened but suddenly Bella pitched forwarded. I felt my eyes went wide as I went to catch her. I catch her just before she went sprawling across the floor, hurting herself, but her punch glass that she had been holding went flying.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella, straightening her.

Bella was a bright red, blushing from embarrassment. "Physically yes," she said, nodding slowly.

There was an odd silent before an ear piercing scream sounded. I jumped and turned to see both Jessica and Lauren. The front of their dresses—white and silver—dresses were stained ruined with bright red punch. Huh…the punch was the same color as Bella's blush right now. Who would have thought?

"You!" Lauren screeched, looking at Bella.

Uh-oh!

"Uh…I think it's time to go," I muttered, grabbing hold of Bella's forearm.

"I think you're right," Bella whispered, her face now the color of Lauren's dress ( the non-punch-stained part I mean).

I dragged Bella towards the front door, past Angela, Ben and Jacob. They were covering their mouths to find their laughter but I saw their shoulders shake. I had to smile at that.

Suzanna was at the door, smiling slightly as we approached.

"I take it you had a great time?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah," I said. "It was just 'punchy'."

Suzanna laughed and waved in final parting.

Well…wasn't that fun, huh? Notice how beautiful and unique Bella was…and get a 'punch' comedy show. I need to do this more often.

* * *

LMAO! Why is it, in my last two stories (_You've Got Mail _and this story), that those who are evil tend to get _'punched'_ XD? So…what do you guys think? Review away.

Meanwhile I'm going to play Bejeweled 2 on Yahoo games. I've been playing it for awhile but recently _some_ _sexy_ guy's eyes keeps popping when I hit the green gems! He-He…what is the weirdest time you had an Edward day dream and what was it about? And no one say the "poolside" one ;D!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ picture page for the new song that helped/inspired this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

LOL, I got a few chuckles at the different day dreams that people have of Edward. I may have one today in class since I start classes today. God, help me.

Anyway, I now present, chapter Seven. ENJOY! LMAO!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
_I'm just curious  
_Bella's POV

The charity event was probably going to be very well written up tomorrow, between all those who were there and well…I really didn't want to think about it.

God, why is it, the one time I didn't want to be a klutz, I end up being one? I was having a great time, especially when I was dancing.

I blushed at the memory. Edward was a graceful dancer and he somehow managed to make me one too. And the way he's hand was placed. It was appropriate for the dance, but it was so warm that I could feel it through my dress. I could feel the press of his fingers to move me, to guild me. And God, his hand that held mine. It engulfed me…but it felt perfect, oh so right in mine. I could end up dancing in his arms all night if I wanted too…and probably not kill any of his toes.

And then after the dance, I ran into my good friends. Angela was much like me in some ways, always shy though but brilliant. And Ben, the computer wiz…I'd have to see if he would check out my laptop again since it keeps freezing up on me. And Jacob, he had been my friend since I was young. I was glad to hear that he was expecting, he and Dakota would make great parents.

But, by God, I had to get embarrassed at the mentioning of Edward, booking a church, and my thoughts of marrying him. Married to Edward seems to wonderful. He would make any woman oh so lucky.

And then…I had to ruin the night by tripping. And not just _tripping_, oh no, I had to fling my cup out so when I landed on the floor, I wouldn't have glass splinters in me. That would not have been great. But Edward caught me, as he had promised. But the fling out cup managed to land on one person I wish it hadn't. I mean, _persons_.

I would definitely hear about that later. Right now, Edward had just closed my door and was rounded the hood of his car to take his seat.

"So, that was fun," Edward stated as he started the car.

I just nodded.

"Do you mind if we make a stop? I'm in dire need of Starbucks?"

I looked up from my hands that I had been staring at since I got into the car to look up at Edward. He was smirking slightly as he drove down the drive.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," I said, unsure.

Wouldn't he want to get rid of me especially after embarrassing myself?

"Good, because I'm not ready to call it a night," he stated.

I felt my blush creep into my cheeks and turned my head to look out the window.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Edward asked me as he pulled into the drive-through of Starbucks.

"A minty chocolately chip frappuccino, crème based," I stated, not looking out the window. **(AN: God, I want one of those now! -drools-)**

Edward chuckled and ordered a tall just black coffee, a tall order of my drink, and a huge chocolate chip cookie.

"Cookie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I always pick up one when I come to Starbucks."

"Interesting," I said, a tad bit more curious about him.

Edward paid for everything and handed me my drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said, carefully putting his cup into the cup holder before taking a huge bite of the cookie.

"Oh Lord," I said, blinking at the huge bite. "You have a big mouth."

Edward start to laugh and I was afraid he would start to choke. That was when I realized what I had just said.

"I mean…not like you speak a lot because you don't." Oh God, just shoot me now! "I mean…Your mouth isn't huge just…big."

Edward continued to laugh and I groaned. God, me and _MY_ big mouth!

Edward was all smiles when he turned to look at me and say, "More mouth for more kisses, me dear."

I went red hot when Edward winked at me and pulled back into traffic.

"Uh," I said, trying to think of something to say now instead of sitting in awkward silence and not trying to think of kissing him. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "It's okay. My mum says the same thing to me all the time."

I blushed even redder. Great, I remind him of his mom.

"So, tell me more about yourself," Edward stated, taking another bite of cookie as we waited in the traffic.

"Um…didn't we have this talk before the charity event?"

He smiled. "We did, but you possibly couldn't have told me _everything_ about you. Everyone has skeletons in their closets."

"Except perfect people," I stated.

He smirked now, tilting his head towards the window. "Even perfectionists have skeletons in their closets…they just hide them better."

I laughed. "I guess so."

"How about this, you ask me a question and I in return will ask you one of similariness?"

"Um…okay," I said, thinking.

"Don't over think it, you'll kill those brain cells up there."

I blushed. "Favorite color," I asked him.

"Blue, particularly the blue you are wearing."

I felt my face go more red as I stared down at the blue gown I was wearing.

"And your favorite color?" he asked me.

"It changes depending on things," I stated.

"What is your favorite color now?"

"Well, it was blue," I said. "I tend to dress depending on my mood which means I wear whatever color I currently like."

"Interesting," he stated. "Shoot me another question."

"Um…what is your favorite gemstone and why?"

"Well, I would have to say topaz and why, because they are the color of warm butterscotch. And I loved butterscotch when I was little."

Hmm, butterscotch is good.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" he asked me as I looked up at him.

And staring into his eyes, I said without thinking, "Emeralds."

I went red in the face, looking away.

"You didn't say why?" he pointed out.

I swallowed. "Because it is?" I offered, knowing the truth behind the answer. Until tonight my favorite gemstone was garnet.

"Okay…ask me another question."

"Um…let me think," I said, thinking. "What was your most embarrassing moment? And don't ask me that question back. I have too many moments to go through that it would take all night."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "My most embarrassing moment was when I was seven. I managed to rip my pants at the seam in front of a girl I liked."

I stared wide mouth at him as he went pink in the cheeks.

"Okay, what is you're favorite book?" he asked me.

I scoffed. "Too many to list," I said, folding my arms.

"Start listing them," he said, smirking.

"Well, all of them are classical books," I stated, blushing slightly.

"Any modern books on your list?"

"Well…Stephenie Meyer," I said.

"The vampire queen?" he asked.

"She's my role model."

"She's a good author."

"Have you read some of her books?"

"I won't say sadly since the books were good, but yes I have."

"Is it strange how her main characters from her popular Twilight saga are named after us?"

He chuckled.

"A girl came up to one day asking for me to sign her book, calling me Edward Cullen. If she only knew that was my name."

"Really weird huh?"

"Very," he said, nodding.

We managed to get to my apartment, finally. There was just a stalled car on the freeway, causing the slow down. Once past that, we were at my place in no time.

"Well…I had a great time," I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, so did I," he said, smiling back at me.

I blushed and look away.

"Here," he said causing me to look back at him.

He had pulled out his wallet and offer me a card.

"Here, give me a call any time," he said as I took it. "Maybe we can hang out."

"Uh…sure," I said, staring at him.

And suddenly his eyes went soft as he stared at me. The same hand that handed me the card slowly rose to touch my cheeks. His hands were warm still and left a tingling fire behind as his finger tips slowly trailed down my jaw.

For a second I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me but he dropped his hand and pulled away.

"Sleep tight," he said, his voice husky.

I swallowed and managed to get out of the car with no problem. He was still there when I looked back at him at my door. And he was still there after I closed my door and peered out the peep hole.

I sighed and leaned against the door. And prayed that my heart would quiet down.

* * *

Okay, okay, I had gotten a major chuckles at the "Big Mouth" bit, the "gemstone" bit and of course, mentioning of Stephenie in the chapter but I just had too. So what do you guys think? If I don't have every person laughing out loud, I seriously need help.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ picture page for the new song that helped/inspired this chapter (sadly, the song isn't on the playlist though –tear–)


	8. Chapter 8

O! M! G! I so did not know we have a Starbucks now on campus! I went to the cyber café last night with my roommate and dang, they hanged that building so much over the summer that I didn't recognized it. And now…we have Starbucks. I can go get a Minty Chocolately Chip Frap now anytime!

Here is chapter Eight! ENJOY…especially the _sexual _tension. LMAO!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
_Excuses, Excuses…BUT HEY! They work!  
_Bella's POV

"Why don't you just call him already?!"

I jumped about a foot in the air before spinning around. Alice was standing at the doorway, her hands on her hips, wearing a sour expression on her little face.

"Huh?" I said, blink at her, hiding the card that I had in my hands behind my back.

"Oh don't give me that Isabella Marie Swan." Uh-oh, she used my full name _including_ my middle. I was _in trouble_. "I know for a fact that you have kept staring at the calling card almost everyday that the corners are probably bent."

I blushed. They were. I had kept twirling the card between my fingers, wondering if I should call Edward or not. And I had been twirling and fiddling with the card for so long that the corners are bent and dirty. But I just could find a rhyme or reason to give Edward a call and it had been _weeks_ since the charity event.

"And so what if I have?" I asked, hotly. It wasn't a crime to fiddle with a card…unless there is one in a different country.

"You're sad. Just call him already!"

"And tell him what? _Hey I was calling you because I'm bored and just wanted to hear your sexy voice_?" Ops…I just gave away too much.

And by the twinkle in Alice's eyes, she knew she gathered a lot of information too.

"Sexy voice huh?"

"God, can we just forget about it?" I said, stuffing the card into my jean pocket.

"So what excuses have you gathered to call him?"

I sighed. "None yet," I said, flopping down onto the bed. "I'm just sad."

"What type of excuses have you come up with?"

"Lame ones," I stated.

"Really, why can't you just call him and ask him out to the movies. He passed the ball into your court, so that means he's open to anything you want to do."

I bit my lip. True.

"How about the movies?" Alice offered.

"There isn't anything playing right now that I want to go see," I sighed.

"Bowling?"

"Hello, klutz here. I'll end up dropping the ball again on someone's foot."

"If you ask me, Emmett was asking for it."

I giggled at the memory. Emmett then wanted Rosalie to kiss his big toe but being Rosalie she just ended up smacking him in the back of the head. Heck, I wouldn't kiss anyone's feet.

"How about—?"

"Really Alice, there isn't anything that I could call him up and ask him to go with me to. If there was like another gathering that requires me to have a date, then that would be a different matter."

"Huh…a gathering did you say?"

I narrowed my eyes slowly at Alice as she smiled slowly at me.

"What are you thinking of in that little pixie head of yours?" I asked her, nervous now.

"Oh nothing," she said, sweetly. "You do know that I'm having a little get together this tonight, right?"

I chocked. "What?! When did you plan this little get together?"

She just smiled, and with a graceful move, got out of her chair and was dancing towards the door.

"Oh, and dear, you'll need a date! I don't want an uneven number of people at my dinner table."

"ALICE!"

She just giggled as she let herself out of my apartment.

I groaned and flopped down onto my couch. The Great Alice Whitlock just managed to give me a reason to call Edward. I'll have to thank her one day.

I stretched to dig out the now majorly rumpled card and my cell. I dialed the number and prayed that he wasn't—

"Hello?"

Dang it.

"Hi…Edward…this is Bella Swan."

"Oh, hey Bella. How are you?"

I bit my lip. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"So what's up?"

I bit down harder on my lip.

"Um, Alice is having this little get together and she refuses to let me come alone. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tagging along with me?"

"When?"

I sighed. "Tonight. Look, if you're busy, that's okay. I'll just cancel with Alice—"

"No, no, I'm free tonight."

"Oh…okay."

"Why don't you swing by my place and we'll go together?"

I blinked. "Um…I hope you don't mind taking my truck. It's a bit…old." No other way to put it.

"Well if I'm with you, I think I can handle a short drive to Alice's. Besides, I've seen your truck. It reminds me of Carlisle's great-grandfather use to drive. At least the pictures I've seen."

"Oh…um…okay. I'll be there—" I stopped. Alice didn't tell me when this get together was.

Just then I got a text message.

"Hold on just a second," I said, pulling away to read it.

_Get 2gether is at 8. Don't eat! X and Os, Alice_

The great Alice strikes again.

"Sorry, got a text," I said to Edward.

"That's no problem. You were saying."

"I'll pick you up about seven-thirty, is that okay?"

"That's perfect. See you then."

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

I then hung up and squealed like a little girl. Great…now I needed something to wear.

I decided on wearing one of Alice's tops but was not wearing one of the skirts she had managed to lay out on my bed before she left. I really wasn't sure how she did it. Instead I wore some jeans and ballet flats.

I pulled my hair half back with a little butterfly clip as I walked up the sideway that lead to Edward's house. His address had been printed on the card he had given me. The ink was at times hard to places due to me playing with it but I managed to get to the address on the card.

I rang the doorbell one short time and stuck my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I didn't have to wait long.

"Hey," I said, smiling as the door opened and Edward appeared.

God…he's beautiful. Wait…should I be describing him as beautiful? Men take that unmanly right?

"You look beautiful," he said, smiling at me.

I blushed and walked in when he motioned to do so.

"Wow," I said, taking a look around.

His living room was…well no other word but a mess. There was a baby grand piano in the corner that was completely neat and clean compared to the rest of his room. There were white drops everywhere on the floor. Canvases where also every where, a few had splashes of paint while the rest where blank. And there was a stand full of paint in the center of the room.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been…having some trouble creating something lately," Edward said, walking into the room.

"No, it's okay. Just wow…I vision that you would be painting in an art studio or something, not in the living room of your own place."

Edward massaged his neck, looking sheepishly around. "I find it more personal to do it where no one can see or bug me while I'm in what I call my passion faze."

Wow…wait…a sudden sexual had filled my mind at his words, causing me to blush and twirl around to look at the piano.

"Alice had mentioned that you played," I said. Oh God, my voice sounded husky! And played? There went my mind down the gutter.

"Yeah, I learned by ear when I was in college, listen to the notes that were played and memorized the music sheets to place what they meant on there."

I nodded, running my fingers over the silky smooth top of the piano. I had turned around to ask him to play something when I realized he was right behind me. I swallowed when I realized that his eyes were fixed on me. I leaned against the piano, trying to put some distance between us but it only added maybe a finger length between us.

I wasn't sure how he got so close and when but he was suddenly there. His hand reached out and touched my cheek. It was still there, the fire and it spread as he trailed his fingers down my jawline. But unlike that night so many weeks ago, he trailed his fingers down my neck to trail them down my shoulder.

His mouth opened to say something when suddenly "It's she pretty" started playing. I groaned.

"That's Alice," I muttered, digging into my pocket for my phone and pressed talk. "What Alice?"

"Jeez, testy. I was just calling to see where you were."

"I'm at Edward's," I stated.

"Oh, okay, see you in a few."

And then she hang up. I groaned again, and closed my phone. That pixie had a way to make and ruin things.

"Alice was wondering where we were," I stated.

Edward nodded slowly.

"I guess, we should get doing," I stated, edging down the length of the piano to walk around him and back towards the door.

I tried to calm my breathing but it wouldn't slow down and it didn't help with the fact that Edward took the passenger side, so close to me, that I could smell him. I was positively drooling as I started the car and tried to keep my focus on driving, and not molesting Edward in my old car.

* * *

WELL!? WHAT DO YOU THINK!? REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know.

Meanwhile, I'm heading to Philosophy. Hmm…okay...

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ picture page for the new song that helped/inspired this chapter  
PPS—Check out _The Escort _picture page for also the picture of the shirt that Bella was wearing.  
PPPS—also Check out my blog! I have a picture of one of my roommates, the exchange student, and what's happened the past few days since I moved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Omg…-blushes- I am so Bella when I sleep! -covers head with blanket- My other roommate, Dani, just told me that I was talking in my sleep and I said, "Why can't you just pull over on the side of the road?!"

Oh my God!

Here's chapter nine. Enjoy…while I try to dig my head into the sand.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
_All the comfort, all the love  
_Edward's POV

"About time!" shouted a little female, who bounded up from the couch as soon as Bella opened the door.

I looked around at the people who stood in the living room and noted right away Emmett. He hasn't changed since college, still as big and buff as ever.

"Hey, long time no see, man," Emmett said, giving me a hug—the one arm _manly_ hug—that squeezed the air out of me.

"You haven't changed," I said, laughing.

"Edward, this is the beautiful angel—who I must thank you for being such a chicken—" Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to wince "—Rosalie Whitlock."

"Hi Edward, I've heard a lot about you," Rosalie said, giving me her hand to shake.

"Like wise," I stated, shaking her perfect manicured hand.

The little pixie, who had managed to throw her arms around Bella in a hug, let go of her and turned towards me. "Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock—but call me Alice by all means," she said, before throwing her arms around me too.

I laughed and said, "Nice to meet you Alice."

"I've heard some much about you," Alice said, letting go of me.

"It seems like everyone has…I wonder why," I said, glancing at Bella out the corner of my eye.

She blushed and went to greet the last person I haven't met over by the wall.

Alice laughed. "Not just from Bella but from Emmett too. He has told me about you and your love for the arts. I must see some of your stuff one day."

I flinched but said, "Sure."

"Edward, this—who his lovely wife has forgotten to introduce—is Jasper Whitlock, Alice's husband," Bella said, looping her arm through Jasper's to bring him forward and away from the wall.

"Hi," Jasper said, offering me his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"I was _going_ introduce him," Alice stated, folding her arms in front of her.

"Uh-huh," four voices went at the same time, causing Alice's eyes to go wide.

"HEY!" she said, twirling around to look at everyone else.

Everyone chuckled.

Jasper untangled himself from Bella and wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders, which were perfectly there for him. Alice smiled and cuddled into his arms.

"I'm starving," Emmett commented and I hear his stomach rumble.

I smiled while everyone laughed at the sound. "Still eating like a bear," I said, smirking at Emmett.

He just smiled widely back at me.

"Huh?" Bella said, confused.

I smiled. "Emmett, in college, use to eat everything I had in the dorm to the point I had to buy food everyday just to keep the fridge packed. And our last year as roommates I commented to Emmett about how much he ate and never gained a pound unless it was muscle and that was what I said."

"And I just laughed," Emmett said, laughing now.

"And sadly it is true," Rosalie said, sighing. "I told him he has to go eat out for lunch or we won't have food for dinner."

"What's your favorite buffet?" I asked Emmett.

"That Chinese place on 3rd and Long Street," Emmett said. "I have a permanent place there now."

"That explains the "Emmett bear only" sign I saw the other day," Jasper commented.

Alice giggled. "Well that's a good thing that I have a lot of food, or Emmett would have eaten it all."

"Hey, Emmett," Bella said from the kitchen. "Guess what Alice bought."

"I have no clue," Emmett said. Alice giggled.

"I bet it has fish," I said, smirking.

"Alice bought sushi," Bella said.

Emmett's face dropped. "Sushi?" And as he went to say "Ew," Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach—another wince from Emmett—and glared up at him. That caused him to swallow and timidly say, "yummy!"

I laughed and entered the kitchen. There was indeed _a lot_ of food and different types. There was some American food like a large pizza and jumbo hot dogs, to Italian food with the lasagna to even Chinese with Chicken Fried Rice and Japanese with the Sushi.

"Whoa," I said, blinking.

"It's Alice," was all that Bella said with a timid smile.

Everyone loaded their plate with a little bit of everything, including Emmett though I wouldn't say loaded as much as pilled it onto two huge plates…with one California roll on top of one plate. I had to smile at that sight.

We all ate in the living room. I was surprise we did but Alice forced us to eat out there…so long as we don't spill anything on her white carpet or on her couch.

"I'm stuffed," Emmett said, half an hour after everyone was finished.

Everyone gasped. Emmett looked around. "What?" he said.

Rosalie laid a hand to his forehead. "Are you sure you're Emmett?" she asked.

Emmett just smirked. "I can prove it," he said.

"_And_ time for dessert!" Alice said, jumping up to hustle back into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Bella said, jumping up and surprisingly didn't fall on her face when she did that.

Emmett and Rosalie chuckled.

"Jeez, what a way to clear out the room, Emmett," I said, smirking.

"It's a gift," he said, looking at his fingernails.

"Cheesecake, anyone?" Bella said, walking back in with two plates.

"ME!" Emmett said, raising a hand.

"I thought you said you were full," Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm never full for dessert, now _gimme_!" he said, before snatching the plate.

Rosalie shook her head while Bella chuckled.

We all managed to hold down the delicious cheesecake, including Emmett who had two more helpings after the one that Bella had brought him.

"Alice, that was wonderful," I said, rubbing my full stomach.

"I couldn't possibly eat anymore," Emmett muttered, his eyes half closed.

"We doubt it," everyone said.

Emmett cracked one eyelid and smirked.

"Smile everyone," Alice said.

I turned my head to see Alice holding up a camera just before a flash went off. I blinked a few times.

"Another picture to put into the scrapbook?" Bella muttered, half sleepy.

"But of course, we must document everything," Jasper said, with a smile.

"Spoken like a true historian," Emmett cracked.

I laughed.

"What type of things have you documented about?" I asked Alice, curious.

"Lots of stuff," she said, sitting down. "I documented…well more or less wrote in a journal, about my first kiss."

"Which was with jasper, I would like to mention," Bella said, sticking a finger up in the air.

"Aw really, Alice?" Rosalie said, smiling.

Alice didn't blush like Bella would have but just smiled.

"Do you remember it Jasper?"

"What a question to ask the history buff," Emmett muttered, earning a punch from Alice.

Jasper chuckled. "It was right after our second date, when I took you to the carnival."

"I still have the stuffed dolphin you won for me," Alice said, smiling.

I watched as they shared a quick kiss.

"Emmett and my first kiss was on our first date," Rosalie said while Emmett smirked.

"By the way, Edward," Rosalie said, looking at me then. "I have never thanked you for sending Emmett in your place."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't mention it…_please_."

Everyone chuckled.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asked.

"I have never been kissed," Bella blushed.

"WHAT?!"

I watched as Bella went more red in the face.

"You have had numerous boyfriends but had never kissed them?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"I had gotten pretty close to kissing a few of them but I end up blushing and ducking my head so that they end up kissing my cheek. Except one guy who managed to kiss me on the eyelid…which was awkward afterwards."

"I bet," Rosalie said, nodding.

"What about you Edward?" Alice asked.

Emmett laughed. "Haven't you heard Alice? Edward here is a V to the core, including lips."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I believe in saving myself for that one special person, _thank you very much_," I said, hotly.

"I think that's romantic," Alice said, smiling dreamly.

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

I looked around then and noted dully that all the couples here were in each others arms. I darted a look at Bella who was smiling at Alice and Jasper, and wondered what it would be like to have her in my arms.

* * *

Well? You know what time it is—DON'T LOOK AT YOUR WATCH! LMAO, no, it's time to review. I want to know what you guys think, what you think will happen next. Go on, review. You know you want too.

Meanwhile, I'm going to go learn some Korean!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the song that helped/inspired this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

So, you guys get a double post today. But that doesn't mean you don't review ch 9...so go back and review. Oh you did? Good, well here is chapter 10...ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
_The Electric—The POW-WOW—The Fireworks  
–Heavenly sigh–  
Whatever you call it…I call it one _amazing _kiss!  
_Bella's POV

Edward and I hadn't talked much on the way back to his place. We did make a small conversation about the CD I put in, which happened to have been a classical one, but because that musical babble.

I had just pulled up in front of his condo, not planning to stay, just to say night, when Edward said while taking off his seatbelt, "I'm not ready to call it a night. Do you want coffee or something?"

I blinked at him as his emerald eyes flashed up to mine.

Without saying anything, I nodded numbly and slowly went to take off my seatbelt. He opened the front door and held it open for me. I walked in and stared at the piano, remembering what happened earlier there…or should I say, what _hadn't_ happened there.

Darn Alice. And then she brought up "first kisses" at dinner tonight. All I had been thinking during that discussion was how great it would have been if Edward kissed me. And then I had to go blushing at the truth that I had never been kissed and constantly ducked out of the way when I was about to be kisses. I wondered if I would have ducked if Edward tried to kiss me. Definitely not, I decided.

And then I learned that Edward had never kissed anyone before…God, if Alice hadn't ruined the moment earlier!

"Would you like decaf or regular?" Edward asked me, throwing his jacket onto the back of one of the chairs in the entry way.

"Um, decaf," I said.

"Now I'm no Starbucks so I can't make no Minty Frappy anything," he said, smiling at me, "but how do you take your coffee?"

"Half crème in it with one teaspoon of sugar," I said, smiling back at him.

"Coming right up," he said and headed into the kitchen.

I wandered into the living room again and ventured away from the piano. I didn't want the memories or the temptations.

Instead I went to the little table in the middle of the room and picked up one of the paints. I had never been interested in arts much before but the way that Edward had tubes of paint all over the second half of the table and a palette artistically tilted up next to something that held chisels, brushes and sponges.

I picked up the palette and noted that there was dry paint on the wood. Feeling slightly creative, holding that palette, I picked up a dark green tube of oil paint and poured some onto the palette. Smiling, I put down the tube and picked up one of the brushes. It wasn't one of the thicker ones there but it wasn't the thinnest either.

I went to one of the blank canvases and ran the brush through the paint. Sticking out my tongue between my teeth, I placed the brush to the cloth. And with a simple easy, I brushed an arch on the canvas.

I smiled and went to dip the brush back into the paint.

"I see you are an artist as well."

I flung out the brush in shock and spun around. Edward was standing in the living room, holding two mugs of coffee.

"Sorry," I blushed, looking around for the flung out brush.

"It's alright," he said with a smile as he set down the two mugs on the table in the hallway. "You were at least able to paint something."

I blinked at him as he walked towards me. I looked down at the palette and set it back down onto the little table besides me. When I looked up again, Edward was standing close again to me. I felt suddenly warm as his hand came back up again to trail his fingers down my jaw. I felt my breath hitch as his thumb brushed against my lip.

"You know, your mouth…it's something an artist always dreams of," he whispered.

I felt my knees go slightly jelled and I rested my palm down onto the table I rested the palette on.

"I keep managing what it would be like to…kiss them," he breathed.

I could smell him, feel his heat. He was suddenly there, surrounded me…owning me.

His lips touched mine, softly, gently. It was a simple brush that caused my toes to curl and my hands to go out to seek something solid behind me, to hold me there. My hand contacted something like a cloth but I wasn't sure because my mind was filled with Edward. My mind slightly identified that my back was pushed against the wall but all I wanted was more, more of Edward.

My fingers pulled away from the wall and dug into his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I felt the pressure of his lips tightened but the kiss still remained as sweet as ever. His one hand remained on my jaw while the other rested on the small of my back, pulling me more to him too.

I moaned slightly when the kiss came to an end and I wanted so desperately to continue the kiss.

"It's getting late," Edward whispered.

I nodded slowly as Edward went to kiss me again. These kisses were short but still sweet and beautiful.

"Yeah…I better—" another soft kiss "—go," I breathed before my lips became busy again.

"I'll—" kiss "—call you later," Edward breathed in between two kisses.

"Okay," I breathed too before pulling him back towards me.

This kisses lasted longer than the short sweet ones, but shorter than our first. It was filled with hot heat, not the sweet tender fluff.

And then with a smile on my lips, I kissed him one last time, and pulled away from him.

"Tomorrow," I said.

Edward blinked and nodded.

I bit my lip as I turned around and headed towards the door. As I turned to close the door behind me, I turned and caught a slightly goofy, slightly lovesick look on Edward's face that caused my heart to flip in my chest and my smile to widen.

Closing the door was the hardest and the way to the truck was even harder but I managed it. I, numb-brain still from the kisses, climbed into the cab and closed the door.

I sat there for a minute before I broke out in a wide smile.

I kissed Edward.

Oh my God! I had my first kiss. I had the most beautiful and lovely first kiss ever. I felt everything.

I sighed happily and rested my hands in my lap. And that was when reality hit me harder. Confused, I look at my palm.

My entire right palm was…green…

My eyes widened as I replayed everything again.

OH MY GOD! I had touched something hard, like a wall, with this hand. I even pulled Edward with this hand.

I groaned and banged my head against the steering wheel, the horn giving a little "beep." I had the greatest kiss…and I just might have marked Edward and his place with my palm print.

Well…at least for a change I have a green thumb…and fingers…and palm.

And I had the greatest first kiss ever!

* * *

Well, what do you think? If I don't get every person who reads this, then I don't know what to do.

Oh I know what I need to go, need to go eat dinner and afterwards, during dessert learn more Korean. I'm not taking a class FYI, I just hang out with people from S.Korea. If you go to my blog you can see the Koreans I can out with, if you haven't seen the picture already. Anyways!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the song that helped/inspired this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Lol, so everyone loved their first kiss, eh? Hehe, even when the moment was suppose to be perfect, Bella manages to goof up somehow lol. Oh well, she still loved it right?

Well here is chapter eleven, which is from Edward and his thoughts and feelings of that special moment. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
_The more you stare at something, the more you'll see  
_Edward's POV

I had tried to fall asleep. Really, I did but when I closed my eyes, I dreamt of her. I could feel, smell, taste, even _see_ her. I could feel just how firm yet softly female she was. I could smell her scent of freesia and strawberries. Her lips tasted of cherry lip balm that she must have used earlier after dinner. She had all but filled my senses with her presences. And she was now on my mind.

I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling, reliving that few precious minutes.

I hadn't started out to kiss her there. I really just wanted to have coffee and have a friendly talk, to continue the wonderful night we were having. But when I walked into the living room and saw her standing before a blank canvas, a palette in one hand and a brush in the other. And then she created a bold green arch, spreading most of the canvas. She wasn't there to paint…just to have fun. To create something, anything that popped or formed into her mind. Not to stress something out of nothing like I had been doing lately.

I startled her when I spoke to let her know I was there, that the brush went flying out of her hand and to clatter to the drop cloth. She seemed embarrassed but all I could concentrate on were her eyes…and her lips.

I had to touch her then. At first it was just her cheeks, and then her jaw, but then my lips touched hers and I finally understand _real_ passion. She was something so beyond beautiful, unique, that it caused my heart to fly. Even now my heart was beating like a humming bird.

I hadn't realized at the time, but Bella had pressed her right hand into the paint she had been using. And when I walked her backwards to the wall, she pressed up against one of the canvases. I titled my head to the side to where I placed the canvas that she had left her tiny hand print on. It was a perfectly formed hand print, fingers all but pressed into the canvas to be one with it, near the left corner. And then I chuckled as I spotted the shirt I had been wearing that was also now imprinted by Bella…

…One tiny green hand print…right over my heart…

My heart gave a squeeze.

Sighing, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. The clock on the bedside stand, read a little after ten. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

So I went to the living room. Everything was as it should be, where I put it, minus one canvas that now was in my room. I went to the table, where the palette was now clean and the brush that had gone flying was now back in its place. I ran a hand through my hair again and sighed.

I wasn't watching which paints I had spluttered onto my palette but I poured a few different colors onto it. Carefully, I loaded a canvas onto an easel and picked up my palette.

My mind continued to drift back to the scene before so I wasn't entirely paying attention to what I was painting. I might have mixed two colors but I wasn't sure what colors they were. I might have switched my brushes a few times but I couldn't recall what brushes I had switched.

I just painted. Painted whatever my soul decided to paint, and I wasn't sure what that was then. I just…painted.

It was just after one, according the digital clock that was in the living room, when I finally stepped away from the canvas and felt eyes go wide at the sight.

There, staring back at me, was Bella. Not any form of Bella I had seen. Not the hang-with-friends Bella or the I-hate-dressing-up Bella but the maybe the one where she was curled up in a seat and was reading a good book.

She was staring up at me, back at me more like it. She had a soft playful but shy smile on her lips, those kissable lips that were siren themselves. Her luscious brunette hair was artistically tumbled over her shoulders in soft curls. Her lean arms were wrapped around her knees that were the resting point for her chin. She was sitting on something green, but I hadn't painted in that yet because…

All I wanted to paint was just…her…nothing else.

I continued to stare at it until I finally drifted away from the form of media to another.

I sat down at the piano bench and closed my eyes. My hands moved on their own accord, like they weren't controlled by me. And they started to play a soft and beautiful tune that caused my heart to swell with an emotion that I held when I stared at the Bella on the canvas.

Her in the beautiful blue gown from the charity event formed into my mind, how she looked so much like a goddess then. And then a few picture of her formed in my mind, one of her smiling and laughing. This one was where she was hanging out with her _real_ friends, from earlier tonight.

My fingers slowed and I felt the heartache as the song, the tune came to an end.

I sat there for a minute or two, my fingers rested on the keys, listening to wind outside as a storm started to form outside. I opened my eyes and stared out again at the picture with the all too familiar brown eyes were staring back at me.

* * *

Ya-ya it was short, I know. But it was really sweet, and totally Edward, no? Review and let me know! Meanwhile, I'm writing chapter 12 and the fast and more reviews I get the fast I post. And I'm pretty sure everyone wants a double post right? Especially when chapter twelve is the reason for the rating!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the song that helped/inspired this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys for the lack of a double post the other night. I crashed on my bed about eight o'clock on Thursday and also a day of silence for Stephenie. Damn the idiot jerk-off down who posted Midnight Sun on the internet to the fiery pits. I'm refusing to read the draft she posted up as she asks and because I respect and love Stephenie enough to do so. And if you love Stephenie, you would do the same I would hope…oh and do the support thing that TL/TST/HGE are doing (I did!). Anyway…I'm finally posting…**

Now I like Kayla M. She suggested a great song that I added to the playlist. Seriously, if any of you hear a song that is great for any of the chapters, just give me the musician, song title, and for which chapter. And I'll listen to each song and decide if it fits the story.

Anyway, I had been cleaning up stuff on my computer when I came across one of the covers for _Hitched_, and I thought…"huh, I should have one for _The Escort_ too…Huh." So if anyone wants to create one that's fine. I had thought of two covers, one would be like a guy in a tux, but you'd only see like the elbow and hand in his pocket…and LMAO a green palm print XD!

Anyway, here's chapter twelve. Enjoy the lemonade! X)

**WARNING: for those who don't enjoy lemons, don't read this (though I don't see why you are reading the story when I did rate it an M for a reason).**

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
_When passion is in the blood, passionate things happen  
_Bella's POV

"Stupid thunderstorm," I muttered as I went to find the darn candles and flashlights.

I had been curled up on the couch, reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again for the millionth or some time, a glass of wine on the coffee table…when the power went out. I had stared at the book, of course not able to read the pages, and then cursed when the lightening flashed across the sky.

So now I was in search of light. God, I wonder if this was how cavemen felt like.

I stubbed my toe twice before I found the flashlight, candles and matches. Carefully loading my arms with the items, I used the flashlight to see my way back into the living room. I lit candles on the coffee table before lighting a few in the bedroom that was adjacent to the living room.

I had just light the last candle when there was a loud knock that came from the front door. I smothered a scream and clutched the flashlight and box of matches to my chest, thankfully not spilling over the candle. I had seen enough horror movies where there was some mad man waiting outside the door on a dark stormy night that I wasn't going anywhere near the door but then I heard a familiar voice go, "Bella! Open up! It's Edward!"

"Edward?" I muttered, walking swiftly towards the door.

Sure enough as soon as I cracked open the door, I spotted Edward huddled on the front porch.

"Oh my God, Edward…what the hell are you doing here?" I said, throwing open the door father to allow him in.

I saw that his shoulders of his white shirt were wet and that the cold outside was causing him to shiver.

"I-I-I-I had to m-m-make sure you were ok-k-kay," he stuttered.

I touched my fingers to my lips to over them from showing the smile that they were turning into. Edward was cute when he stuttered.

"I'm fine," I stated. "But you're not. You should get out of that shirt and into something warmer. I wonder if I still have my old university sweatshirt somewhere. I think it's large enough to cover you."

I went into my room to search for the old thing. I found it in the back of the closet, no thanks to Alice.

I had spun around, grasping the ratty thing, when I gasped, my jaw dropping.

Edward stood shirtless in the middle of the living room, using his shirt—the dry part—to dry off his wet hair. I felt myself start to drool at the sight of his chest. It was perfectly sculpted and muscled. I knew his arms had some built, not like Emmett but still muscled. But to see him in the low light from the candles, his muscles relaxing and tightening caused a tightening in my stomach. And the goody trail…

Edward stopped drying his hair and, holding the shirt in one hand, he glanced at the book and wine glass on the coffee table. He threw the shirt over one shoulder before picking up the old tattered book. He began to flip through the pages, carefully running his fingers over the pages. I bit my lip as I watched him smile and close the book.

Laying it back where it was, Edward slowly picked up the glass and looked at it. He must have been an excellent and experience wine drinker because he raised the glass to take a sniff before swirling the red liquid around. He raised the glass to his lips and took the smallest of sips. He savored it, letting it run over his tongue.

Oh God, _snap out of it_, I mentally hissed at myself as I headed into the living room, holding the sweatshirt out for him.

"Here, sorry, it was hidden…no thanks to Alice," I said as Edward set down the glass.

"You have an excellent taste for wine," Edward said, taking the offered garment.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "Ernest Hemingway said that wine is the most civilized thing in the world."

Edward chuckled and pulled his arms throw the sleeves but hadn't pulled it over his head.

"So…um…what brought you here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

Edward's eyes gazed into mine. I saw his eyes darken and my mind automatically went straight to my mother's romance novels she had laying around when I was little. _Eyes darken with passion_…

I swallowed.

"I just needed to see you," he said, slowly drifting towards me, pulling his arms out from the sweatshirt.

I felt suddenly warmer as he slowly, oh so slowly, reached out and touched my cheek. The gesture was one I had felt time and time again from him but this one was entirely different. His fingers lingered, caressed and yet the same warmth in them. It felt as though he were trying to memorize everything about my jaw…and then the slope of my neck…and then my collarbone.

His fingers touched the warm chain that was around my neck. His eyes drifted down the length of the white gold, his fingers trailing it, to where the little pendant laid.

"I," he breathed. I didn't realize then just how close he had gotten until that moment. "I can't seem to get you out of my head."

I felt my breathing pick up as I fixed my half lidded eyes on his lips as they slowly came down on me. I moaned when his lips claimed mine. I dimly felt his hands trail down the robe I had been in, dragging it down the length of my arms so that it pooled at my feet.

My arms entwined around his neck, pressing myself to him. I could feel his muscles move under my fingers and I could feel his hands on my hips, massaging through the fabric of my pajamas. I was glad I decided on the Victoria Secret pajamas that Alice gave me for Christmas last year instead of my normal tank top and sweats.

We moved slowly towards the bedroom with Edward's hands slipping slowly up my top to play with my navel. The bed pressed into my thighs and Edward pulled his lips away from mine. We were both breathing heavily, foreheads touching.

"I've…I've never done this before. I hadn't _meant_ to take it this far," Edward breathed, stealing kisses between his words.

"Neither have I," I breathed back.

Slowly, without taking his eyes off of mine, he slowly raised the hem of my top and brought the fabric over my head, my arms reaching up to help him. I never wore a bra to bed. I had never found a need to with small breast like mine but I had been wishing I had as Edward's eyes slowly made their way down to them.

I swallowed. "I'm…not very well endowed," I whispered.

His eyes snapped back up to mine, a spark of anger in his passionate eyes.

"_Never_ say that," he said, before taking my lips again and his hands claimed my skin just under my breasts.

My skin was sensitive to the touch and every touch brought a new flame within me. My hands ended up wrapping themselves around his neck again, trying to bring him closer.

His fingers, just his fingers, touched the top of breasts and I bit hard on Edward's lip to keep from moaning. That drew a little chuckle out of him and he continued to fondle the sensitive area. When his fingers tweaked the nipple of my right breast, that time I did moan and my eyes rolled in my head.

My legs suddenly grew weak and Edward must have known that fact because he lowered me to the bed, gently shifting me until my head was lying on the pillows.

He wasn't done with my breasts though for his lips pulled away from mine and start down the slope of my neck and towards the valley between my boobs. I gasped when I felt the first kiss to the side of my left breast. I was panting as he slowly circled that one, leaving kisses on the skin as he went, until he came to the nipple. He gave it one quick kiss before taking it into his mouth with one long suckle. I moaned, arching off the bed, giving more of myself to him. I felt a pooling between my legs as he continue to suck the left while fondling the right, tweaking and rolling the right nipple between his skilled fingers. I wondered idly between the sexual hazy that clouded my mind if Emmett had been wrong and if Edward wasn't as pure as said. But Edward was a gentleman, he never had lied yet and I hardly doubted him.

His mouth left my left breast, causing me to groan in disappointment but only to moan when he did the same treatment to the right as he did for the left. I was gasping for air when he took the right nipple all the way into his mouth, sucking hard and long on it.

Oh God, I wanted more, more of him, more of _everything_! I pressed my fingers into his shoulders and arched. I brushed against him and he went stiff. No! That wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want him to stop.

His eyes refocused on me and his breathing was heavy as his hands trailed down my stomach to the waistband of my pajamas bottoms. And with oh so pure sexual torture, his fingers slowly trailed to bring my pants down to remove them. I moaned and lifted my hips to allow him to more easily trail them off. Then they were finally off, and I was completely bare for him to see. Again, I was wearing no underwear, not seeing the reason for them when I slept.

His eyes slowly glanced over me, causing me to wait to cover myself. But when my hands went to do so, his own hands caught mine in vise like grips.

"No," he whispered, still looking over me in the soft candle light. "Don't."

He let go of my hands to let them fasten around my hips.

"You're so…beautiful," he breathed and leaned forward to kiss my belly button.

I gasped and silently thanked the Lord above for washing my belly button daily. His tongue probed once into the little indent before blowing on it. Oh god, it felt wonderful on my skin.

He left kisses everywhere on my stomach, while his hands brushed down the length of my legs. Oh, the feelings that bloomed in me as he touched and kissed and so much more.

His lips came back to mine and I feasted on them hungrily. And his hand touched the apex of my legs. I froze. He had stopped kissing me to look down at me…as he slowly pressed his thumb to me. I gasped, feeling his hands rub slow circles on the sensitive flesh. His fingers so skilled on the piano where now playing me, making me sing with new feelings.

His fingers then found my entry and, with oh so slowiness, put one finger into me. Oh, I just about died then. I moaned as I felt him press and then pull out. No, no, I didn't want that. But then his finger returned, mimicking what sure was to happen later. I gasped and moaned as he repeated it over and over. He even added another finger, and even a second one, stretching me beyond I could have thought. And each time, he entered, pressed, rolled and then pulled out before returned to the same skilled and pleasure full experience.

But with the tightening in my stomach that grew constantly as he played and suckled my breasts again, I didn't know if I could make it. I was an offertory feast being well feasted on that I surely would be finished. And then, that was when it happened.

That tightening suddenly reached its limit and I felt like I busted. I cried, gasped out as I arched against him, coming around his fingers. And then I fell limply back down to the bed, relax and loose.

Edward's fingers drew out of me sadly, much to my hate, but his lips returned to mine.

"That…was—" I had no words for it. Beautiful, brillant, wonderful…all those words and then none of them.

Edward nuzzled my neck and I felt at the apex of my legs him stiff…and still in his jeans I had seen him in earlier. I frowned, not that Edward noticed it. I then, suddenly, remembering those romance novels. A man pleasures a woman…but a woman can pleasure a man…

And with surprisingly easy, I rolled us over so that I was straddling Edward, his sex pressed hard into my own sensitive sex. Edward blinked furiously as I started to layer kissed like he did on his neck.

"What…what are you doing?" he breathed, panting as I went to kiss one of his own nipples.

"Returning the favor," I whispered, laving one of the nipples and then blew on it.

Edward moaned and arched, only bring him harder against me. I smiled and went to do the same thing to the other nipple, wanting him to feel pleasure. I tweaked and rolled the sensitive nipples between my fingers while I groaned my hips against his when he went to roll us back over.

"_My turn_," I said, giving him a long kiss while I went to undo his pants.

I undid the one button and lowered the zipper slowly and pure sexual torture I hoped. From the way he was moaned and panting, I was pretty I did just that.

Free from the restraint, his penis popped out, at full attention. I had seen penises before, in Biology and A and P but this was different than staring at a picture while learning about reproductive systems. I touched the head, playing with the little bead of liquid that came from there. Edward moaned as I continued to touch.

"Oh God, Bella, stop please," Edward panted.

I blinked. Was I not pleasuring him?

"If you keep doing that I swear, I won't be able to—" he groaned and his head flopped back down on the bed.

I thought for a moment and remembered something from those books. But while I had thought, Edward managed to roll us back over.

I gasped and felt his lips to my neck.

"Don't. Move," he whispered in my ear and rolled off of me to kick off his pants.

It was maybe half a minute in length, but I hated being so alone on the bed. Edward rejoined me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella, please, before I do anything," he whispered into my ear, brushing my hair back and away. "Is this what you really want?"

I blinked and stared back up into his green eyes. They were sober those passion was mixed into them.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," he whispered, cupping my jaw.

"I don't want anything but you," I breathed back, before pulling him closer to me and raised my lips for a kiss.

He returned it with favor as he moved between my legs. I felt him then, large and hard and I started to worry about how he was going to fit. He was so large, when I touched him and there surely was no way it was going to fit. But then again…it must been able to, right? And babies came out of the same darn hole he was putting it into.

God, I really do worry a lot.

And that was when I felt it. The pressure, the pain. I bit my lip as I felt the tears. Okay…maybe I did have a reason to worry about.

Edward froze when he saw my pain.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered, kissing my cheeks, my tears.

I knew he was. But I knew that the pain shouldn't last forever, right? It mustn't because woman practically lived for sex sometimes…not that I was one of those women.

He pushed farther and I felt the pain again. It was agony but there was agony if he pulled away. I wanted him. I wanted this.

And with a final thrust, he pushed himself all the way. The pain was worst then but I dealt with it while Edward whispered sorry over and over again.

Then he began to move. At first, when he pulled away, I was afraid he didn't want to continue but then he pushed back in and I gasped. Oh God, the sensations. This was…was beyond words. I gasped and moaned at the feelings. That tightening in my stomach started all over again. I pushed myself closer towards him as he continued the steady rhythm.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, it felt like hours but suddenly that tightening burst and I arched, crying out Edward's name. I dimly heard through my sex-filled mind Edward deep grunting of my name as he came too.

And then he collapsed on me. We were slick with sweat and sedated with sensations. I was so loose limbed that I barely felt Edward roll off of me and spoon me towards me…just before I feel asleep with a smile on my mouth.

* * *

-waves hand to cool off- Whoa…okay. Is it hot in here or what?! Lucky those who stayed through that scene without bursting into flames, moaning or start to day dream about Edward and a bed. Lucky because they got that scene but also because it was REALLY long! I really tried to bring out as much as I could out from that scene because it is the only lemonade scene I have planned so far (I haven't outlined the epilogue yet so I'm not sure about that scene yet).

Anyways, YOU MUST REVIEW! Meanwhile…I need a cold shower XD!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the songs that helped/inspired this chapter (most of the songs are Kenny G, FYI) _**and**_ also for pictures of the pajamas, robe, and necklace that Bella had been wearing.  
PPS—check out Twilight Series Theories on September 1st for a new Twilight FF contest. And guess who is judging again? Like I said, check out Twilight Series Theories on September 1st!


	13. Chapter 13

Two things: Thankies to the amazing Amanda for creating my vision cover (at least one of them) for this story! It's totally coolio! So huge props to her! And also, with all the people who said they needed a cold shower may I advise…a pool? XD

Here's chapter 13! Enjoy (It's slightly T-Rating!)

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**  
_Everything I've wanting is wrapped up in one perfect package  
_Edward's POV

I hadn't decided to come here, but I ended up finding myself here. I didn't even plan to go as far was we went but we did. Waking slowly from a stupor, I found myself cuddling a very warm, a very talkative form.

At first I thought she was a wake and muttered about how horrible the night had been, a crushing blow to my ego, but then I realized when I looked down at the beautiful woman beside me, that…she was talking in her sleep.

"Purple posies please," she muttered, before trying to dig her head deeper into the pillow.

I smiled. A brown lock of her hair slowly fell in front of her face and fluttered with each deep breath. Smiling, I gently picked up the lock and pulled it away from her face. I brushed my finger tips along the shell of her ear and then down her neck again.

A little smile formed on Bella's face as she breathed, "Edward," cuddled closer to me.

Whoa! I swallowed and gently put spaced between my front and her wiggly beautiful bottom. Sighing, I sat up and leaned onto one of my forearms, to get a better look of her.

She was flushed pink, beautifully rumpled…thoroughly sexed. The cotton sheet that we were under was wrapped around her, where her breasts were covered, held there by one of her hands. The other was pillowing under the pillow. I gazed at her lips and saw that they looked a little swollen from kisses, which made my mind remember her biting her lip to cover a moan.

Okay, wrong venue to venture too, I thought with a sigh. It was time to get up. Slowly, I pulled away from her.

"Stay," Bella muttered.

I smiled softly, shaking my head at her sleeping form. I slipped out from the covers. As I pulled away, I noted that the sheets weren't red. I sighed with relief that I hadn't caused Bella to bleed when I pushed into her. It was bad enough that I caused her pain.

I ran a hand through my hair and wandered into her bathroom. Her bathroom was much like her bedroom, comfortable with the hint of femininity. A male wouldn't mind being in here…at least I didn't mind.

I decided to shower, needing to get the perspiration off. I smelt like I had run a marathon…which was almost how I felt only better. The warm water felt great against my skin…but not as great as Bella did.

I flinched at where my thoughts were going again and turned the water knob sharply right.

Holy Sh—it's freezing!

Well…that's what I get I guess for having my mind wonder down those thoughts.

I used Bella's…well I had no idea what it was but it was spongy and it was in a form of a ball. I lathered it with some of Bella's soap—topical scented, I noted. I wondered what was strawberry and freesia. I opened her shampoo and conditioner bottles and smiled at the familiar strawberry scent that assaulted my nose. Now…what smelled like freesia?

I ended the shower and used the towel that was hanging up. Was this Bella's? I secured the towel around my waist and headed back into the bedroom to find my clothes.

Bella had rolled over while I was in the shower and was now curled up into the fetal position, both of her hands under the pillow, the sheet well covering her. I smiled as she muttered something and gathered my jeans that lay on the floor before headed back into the living room. My shirt was still wet from earlier so I snagged the sweatshirt Bella had lent me.

I dressed in the bathroom, needing the mirror and Bella's comb to _try_ to straighten my hair. It was then that I felt the dull temple throb. Great, I had a headache. I eyed the medicine cabinet. I knew that it wasn't right to go through someone's medicine cabinet but I was in the need for some Aleve or something. Sighing, I opened the little door and eyed everything around to see if I could find something to take. There was Pepto-Bismol, some proscribed medication from nearly three years ago, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a large box of band aids, something flat and round…and then a small bottle of generic naproxen sodium. Not a lot in the medicine cabinet for someone who is a klutz, I thought as I reached for the bottle of naproxen sodium.

But as my hand reached past the round thing, I stopped. Birth control pills? I blinked and shifted through my memories. Bella was—er…had been—a virgin…what would she need birth control pills for? And that's when I wanted to smash my hand to my forehead. The pills weren't just used for birth control but also to regulate the female menstrual cycle.

But while staring at the pills, my mind went back to what just happened in that bedroom a few hours ago. I didn't use protection…I didn't know Bella was on the pill. I moaned and reached for the bottle I desperately needed. If Bella wasn't on the pill, there was going to be a strong chance that Bella could have gotten pregnant. I downed two little blue pills dry and leaned against the sink.

Though I felt slightly guilty at my lack of concern for protection, I did feel something that I probably shouldn't be feeling.

I closed my eyes and could see it. Bella round with _my_ child, being the mother of my children. I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. I could see it all. I pulled on the sweatshirt and quickly turned off the light in the bathroom. The light must have came back on sometime after we both had fallen asleep.

I blew out the candles around the bed that Bella lit before I came over and headed into the small kitchen. My stomach rumbled and I decided to make breakfast. The act of cracking eggs felt homey, something husbandly that I would do for Bella on say a Sunday morning or when we felt lazy.

God, I was already planning out my future, one with Bella in it. But…I just couldn't help it. I _couldn't_ see Bella _not_ in my life. She was there, everywhere. She was my future.

Everything I ever needed was there in Bella.

I finished making breakfast, in a hurry now. I wanted so desperately to do something, new ideas floating in my mind. Before Bella, I was stuck in that struggling artistic faze but now that I had everything, everything just came to me. I wanted to pick up a brush and paint. I wanted to sit at that the keys and play.

And I wanted Bella.

I finished eating and searched for a pad of paper and pen.

_Bella,  
I'm sorry to leave so quickly but something came up and I had to finish it. I promise to call you as soon as I can.  
Love, Edward_

I bit my lip and hoped that she got the note.

- . - . - . - . -

_For every action there is a reaction_  
Bella's POV

I sighed softly. I felt so loose, so _wonderful_. Last night was entirely beautiful, I _felt_ beautiful. For the first time in my life, I actually felt like I was something. And Edward, oh man, Edward was positively…well positively everything perfect. He did the most sensual things, making me feel things that I had never felt before.

I stretched and winced at the slight pain that came from down below. I groaned and decided to take a very long bath, let the warm water relax those stiff muscles.

Stretching my fingers out, I searched for Edward. Frowning, I opened my eyes and turned my head to see that I was alone. Sitting up slowly, I brushed the hair out of my face.

Where was Edward?

I slowly got out of the bed, frowning. I didn't remember Edward getting up. Then again, I didn't remember a lot after I had fallen asleep.

I went into the bathroom, thinking that he was in there. But to my surprise, he wasn't.

"Huh," I breathed and turned around to head into the living room.

I picked up my robe as I passed it and was slipping it on. He wasn't in the living room either. He must be in the kitchen. But the kitchen was empty.

I frowned again and wondered where they heck he was. I was about to turn around again, when I noted something in the sink. A pan, bowl, a plate, and two forks…Edward ate? I knew for a fact that I didn't have dishes in the sink before Edward came over.

I spun around and looked at the living room. There was no shirt that Edward dropped when he was kissing me nor was there the sweatshirt I had given Edward. Slightly in a panic, I went back to the bedroom and noted that there was no pants or boxers on the floor…just my pajamas that were in two different places.

Tears were forming in my eyes as I turned back and headed into the kitchen. There, on the fridge was something, being held up by a little round magnet. Pulling the paper off, I read the neat handwriting.

The tears were forming again as I realized that Edward had left…and without so much as a good bye wave for me. I sunk to the floor and just sat there for the longest.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know, Bella is jumping to the wrong conclusions and "Nollie, how could you write that?!" but trust me it works out for the story. Besides, you need a little bit of drama. Like I said, don't worry and don't kill me either, everything will work out in the end.

Now, while you review, I'll be writing chapter fourteen! So hope to it, missy…er…or mister!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—GAGH! Edward's note was actually written on word in the same handwritting that is used in the books! I swear it was but FF doesn't reconize the font! Gr! It was so cute to see Edward's handwriting on my screen!  
PPS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the songs that helped/inspired this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A DOUBLE POST!!**

Okay, people have been asking to see Edward's handwriting of the note from the pervious chapter. I posted on _The Escort_ page Edward's note in his own handwriting (at least the one he uses in the book) along with the link of where I downloaded the script from.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**  
_Even as time has gone by  
_Bella's POV

My mother use to say a watch pot never boils.

I think that may have been one of the few times where my mother was wise. Well…outside of the "look before you cross" and "don't talk to strangers" but I knew most of those before she even told me.

No, the first time I heard that saying was when I was waiting for a friend to call. I had been sitting by the phone, watching it. And Mum just walks by, carrying a box, and said, "A watch pot never boils."

A watch pot never boils.

I sighed and pushed away from the phone. It was now three weeks since that night and not once had he called. I constantly found myself sitting by the phone. And when the phone did ring, I ran straight to it and answer it with a breathless, "Edward."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Bella, but it's Alice."

I sighed and slumped down onto the loveseat.

"Hi Alice," I said deflated.

"Good Lord, you sound depress."

"You think," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on girlie! You need to get out!"

I sighed, curling my legs under me, and rested my head against the pillows.

"I don't know, Alice," I said, sighing.

"Oh come on, please!" Alice whined. "Jasper and I—and Rosalie and Emmett for that matter—were invited to this local gallery. I know you _love_ art!"

I flinched and bit my lip.

"Alice, I don't have anything to wear."

"Okay, now that is a total lie," Alice said. I could almost see her glaring at me. "I know for a fact that there is that little black dress in the back of your closet that hasn't been worn. Wear that!"

"If I go, would you leave me alone?"

"Nope," Alice said. I vision her like one of the Japanese cartoon shows, with the use ear to ear smug smiles.

"Fine," I said. "What shoes?"

I ended up dressing up in the black dress that Alice mentioned with silver peek-toe wedge sandals. And then I attached a necklace around my neck when Alice gave to me for my birthday. I remembered why I didn't wear the necklace often enough. Besides the fact that it was _Tiffany_ but the huge crystal that was on the chain was heavy—hello! Its a hundred carats! I don't see why Alice gave me the necklace anyways!

"Beautiful Bella," Emmett said, smile at me as I walked up to the doors of the gallery.

Jasper smiled. "If Emmett knew Italian, he would have just repeated 'Bella' twice."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

I blushed and brushed back a lock of my hair that managed to fall out of the clip that pulled back half of my hair.

"Oh you're going to knock his socks off!" Alice squealed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "His?" I asked, folding my arms, one hand still clutching the handbag I brought with me.

Alice just smiled and loop her arm through mine.

"Alice! You better not have set me up on a blind date!"

"I didn't set you up on a date," Alice said.

Confused, I said, "Then why did I get dress up for? And who's socks am I going to knock off?"

"Michael Welch," Alice said, smiling. "Hey did you know that he was missing socks the other day and a bunch of his fans sent him different socks?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice topic change," I said.

"Thanks," Alice said, smiling. "Now come on!"

"AH!" I said as Alice dragged me into the gallery.

I loved being inside galleries. It was a great way to meet people but also it was a small break from writing while still being in a creative mindset.

"What do you think of this painting?" Alice asked, bring me forward to a painting of two little children playing on a lawn.

I felt my heart clutch in my chest. One of the two children reminded me of Edward. The bronze colored hair…

…and the green eyes…of the other child…

I swallowed. "It reminds me of…well childhood…I guess," I said. It wasn't entirely what it reminded me off but I couldn't tell Alice that.

Alice scoffed and pulled me until the next painting.

I felt my eyes widen at the painting.

"It's entitled _Capture of the heart_," Alice said, reading the little name plate below the picture.

I didn't process those words as I stared up at the still figure.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked, looking up at me. "Bella?"

I stared at the figure, barely processing everything. That was…me up there.

"Alice…who is hosting this art show?" I whispered, staring up at the painting still.

"I am," said the deep familiar voice from where Alice was supposed to be.

I turned, wide eyed, and came face to face with the person who I had been wishing would call me for the last few weeks.

"Edward," I breathed.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Alice said, gracefully bowing out and headed towards where Jasper was.

But I wasn't paying attention to her. Instead I was focused on the person before me.

I saw raw emotion in his eyes and that sparked a flame of temper in me.

"How dare you, show your face around me," I hissed, angry.

I saw his eyes softened and that only made me angrier.

"Bella," he whispered. "Please, I just want to talk."

"Oh _now_ you want to talk," I said, folding my arms before me in some sort of defense. "Now, three weeks later."

"I wanted to call you," he said.

"But what?" I snapped. "I was too busy?"

"I was," he said.

"Doing what? Screwing up poor girl's heart."

I saw pain flicker through his eyes.

"You left me like some…_thing_," I whispered, realizing that people were staring to look now. "You left without saying good bye, just leaving me a note with a promise. A promise that you never kept, I might add."

"Bella please," he stated.

He went to say something but he stopped. "Let me show you something."

He held out his hand, offering me to take it. I felt my body crave to take it, to touch him, but I shook my head.

"Please Bella," he whispered, pleading.

"Fine," I said but still refused his hand, wondering just what the heck he was going to show me.

* * *

What do you think Edward is going to show her? I'm not giving you a clue because the answer is painted right before you! Review away, my pretties!

Meanwhile...I'll hang with roommies and friends...they brought Smirknoff...I can't hold down any form of...that stuff. So I think I'll be tipsy at one.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ picture page for the new song that helped/inspired this chapter (sadly, the song isn't on the playlist though –tear–) **AND** pictures of the dress and necklace!


	15. Chapter 15

Whoa…oh ya. I had one Smirnoff and I was tipsy. Next time half bottle…or none considering I'm on antidepressants and alcohol makes me sleepier. But I had a good time last night while I was hanging with my roommate and friends.

Anyway, I'm totally surprised only _one_ person reviewed and mentioned about me writing "Michael Welch" and his "missing socks." I thought more people would have caught that. Only well—

Here's chapter fifteen!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**  
_There is a little bit of "Bella" in everything  
_Edward's POV

I knew she would have found the note, on the fridge. And I knew I hurt her but not calling, that was clear. But I wasn't prepared for Bella's anger. I guess I did deserve it for not call her like I had promised. But I _had_ to finish this. I couldn't just loose the focus when it was so clear in my mind.

And Bella was all I had in my mind. And she was beautiful tonight, just like that first night.

I had chickened out, knowing the pain I caused Bella by not calling, knowing that I must have seemed like a one night stand (my mother pointed that out later on when I talked to her one Sunday), I asked Alice to tonight's gallery showing.

Alice was pretty peeved at me too for not calling Bella, telling me things that caused my heart to hurt. I gave her lame excuses as to why I hadn't called her and told her how I was going to make it up to Bella.

"_Aw…that's really sweet…good luck. Bella's pretty hurt."_

I swallowed as I pushed open a door that leads to a back room that no one was allowed in. This was were they held art work before a showing or afterwards before the packing and shipping the art work to their new owners. This was also the room that held a few pieces that weren't being shown nor ever would.

"Okay, Edward, seriously. What is it you wanted to show me?" Bella asked, fiddling with the huge stone that was on her necklace. It must have been something Alice had given her, most of her clothing, jewelry, and shoes seemed something Alice would have picked out, her being one of the fashion queens.

I stopped before a painting on an easel, another standing besides it but a cloth over it.

I heard Bella gasp at the painting.

"I had painted this before that night," I whispered, watching her walk towards it.

I saw her fingers reach out and touch the area where her feet where. I had seen the painting over and over again, constantly going back to it when I painted the scene that Bella had been standing before when I spoke to her in nearly three weeks and also the one that was yet to be shown. I would stare into those warm brown eyes and have more inspiration to continue.

"I look…" Bella trailed off, staring intently before her. "Wait."

She turned around.

"You had painted this before that night?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "I did tell you that I couldn't get you out of my mind," I reminded her.

She frowned, staring at the floor.

"But…if you painted this before then…why hadn't you called me before, like you promised?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I had a lot of…creative energy I guess. For the longest, I couldn't find anything worth painting and when I finally found something worth painting…I just had to put it down."

I shifted slightly.

"That painting you saw, the one of the ballroom scene…that was from that first night I saw you. You know that. I vision a…a Cinderella moment. And I painted it like that, only you I find more beautiful that Cinderella."

I touched her cheek, something I had wanted to do since I first saw her tonight. She blushed and surprisingly didn't pull away.

"But that could haven't been the only thing you painted," Bella pointed out.

I smirked. "It wasn't. Most of those paintings in the gallery, I painted in the past three weeks. I'm surprise my fingers hadn't fallen off."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"There's one more painting I want to show you," I said, smiling. "This one I'm refusing to show."

Bella raised one eyebrow in question which only caused me to smile more.

I went to the covered painting and pulled the sheet off. I heard the gasp but my eyes remained on the painting.

It was the image of Bella, still sleep, from that night three weeks ago. In the painting, she was softly smiling at whatever she was dreaming. Her skin was beautiful and had taken a while to get the perfect shade to match her alabaster skin. The sheet was covering her like it had been that morning, one hand keeping it in place while the other was under the pillow. Her beautiful brown locks were askew everywhere on the pillow, tempting any man to run his fingers through the silken strands.

"I call it _The Bella in everything_," I said, staring at the painting still, reliving those few moments when I stared down at her sleeping form.

"I…I don't understand," Bella breathed.

I turned and looked at her.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the painting. Her hand was around her throat and she was breathing shallowly. I started to wonder if she was okay.

"Bella?" I asked, worried now.

I went to touch her but she swatted my hand away, a pain running through my heart at the geasture.

"I have to go," Bella said suddenly and started quickly for the door.

"Bella!" I shouted, completely worried about her now.

She just raised a hand and hurried away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Edward?"

I looked up and saw Alice standing there.

"I tried," I breathed, dropping my hand from my hair.

"I'm sorry," she said, walking towards me and touched my shoulder.

I sighed and went, "I just wished she listened."

And that was when I came up with a sudden idea.

Alice smirked as if she knew what I was doing as I dung out my phone.

"You're very luck," Alice said, winking.

As I dialed the number, my eyes on the phone, Alice turned around and headed back inside. I held the phone up to my ear, listening to rings.

"'Ello?" said a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hey, Atom, it's Edward. Hey listen…remember that favor you called four years ago?"

There was silence.

"Yes," he said, interested and confused as to why I brought that up.

I smirked. "Because I need you to return the favor."

"Sure, dude, anything."

I smiled and told him what I wanted him too do.

* * *

Hmm…I wonder what Edward wants Atom too do? Review and let me know!

Meanwhile…I'm going to finish some homework…YUCK!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the songs that helped/inspired this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**DOUBLE POST!!**

Okay, I'm taking a break from homework to post...and I don't have much to say in the pre-chapter AN besides: here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**  
_When words aren't enough  
_Bella's POV

_You can always run…_

_…but you can never hide._

I could run away from my feelings, the ones that were swirling in my head…and in my heart…

…but they will always be there.

I felt the tears pick up. I shouldn't be sad now. I found out he wasn't avoiding me, hadn't meant to, said in an around about way that he was sorry all while saying more than that.

He didn't say it verbally but showed it. I could see the emotion and passion behind the paintings, the feelings and…oh God—the love behind them.

I chocked on a sob. Never, not once in the numerous jerks I had dated had ever did anything this sweet to me.

And that scared me.

I knew that I wasn't beautiful or smart or anything that was at least appealing to men.

But Edward had painted me beautiful. And the painting of me just sitting there with my head on my knees, my eyes looked like they knew something that no one else knew. And the ballroom scene, it looked like I was dancing not stomping people's toes. Everything that I wasn't.

The song on the radio ended and the DJ came on then as I pulled up to a stop light.

"That was _More than Words_ by Frankie J. This is—" he gave the radio station's name. I narrowed my eyes at the dial. I didn't listen to this station. This was what Alice listened too. "—and I'm Atom Slammin', here with our girlie Crazy Tyara!"

"Hey!" I bit back a smile at the voice. I always vision Crazy Tyara a miniature Alice.

"Tyara, remember that guy 'bout four years ago who was a guest DJ?"

"You mean when you were out because your wife was giving birth? The guy with the bronze hair and green eyes?"

"I take it you remember him?"

"How could I _forget_ him?! He was totally hot!"

I glared my eyes at the radio. The light turned green and I stomped on the gas in my truck. It was starting to rain now.

"Er…_okay_…moving along now," Atom said.

I went to turn the station back to the normal one I usually listened to but no matter how many times I turned the knob and turned it off and on that darn thing was stuck on the station! I growled and came to a sudden stop at a railroad crossing lights. This was going to take awhile, I thought as I watched the train slowly make its way at a slow poke way.

"Yeah, well he called me just a few minutes ago and wants me to play his song that he just recorded."

"Ooo, he is a musician?" Tyara said. I could see her bouncing.

"A good one. And without a further ado, this decated to Isabella Swan—" I froze in my seat at my name over the radio. "_Bella's Lullaby_ by E.A. Cullen," Atom continued over the air waves. "Enjoy."

I felt the tears start to form as I heard the softest and sweetest tune start to play. It was sweet and beautiful and passionate. I could hear and feel the emotion and tenderness in the notes. Everything that Edward was trying to tell me earlier in the paintings all came back to me but in music.

I sniffled and leaned my head against the steering wheel as I closed my eyes and just listened the music. I wasn't sure how long the song had been playing but then the tune came to a closing drift, ending on a beautiful note…

…and then the DJs came back on.

"AW!" Tyara said. "That was so _beautiful_!"

"Dude, Edward! Where did you come up with this song?" Atom asked.

At first I thought he was just asking some random question out loud, but then I heard Edward's voice.

"I came up with the tune after spending one of the greatest nights with someone I loved," Edward stated.

I felt my heart swell at the word "love."

"God, Edward are you sure you don't have a twin?" Tyara asked, whining slightly.

Edward chuckled. "Pretty sure, Tyara."

"Well dude, you just totally made it harder for us guys," Atom said, stiffly.

Edward chuckled again. "Well, now you have an example to follow."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Edward!"

"Bye Edward!" Tyara said. There was a moment of complete silence while I briefly heard a phone click, before Tyara said, "Man! I want him!"

Atom laughed. "Sorry Ty, he's taken."

Tyara huffed causing Atom to laugh again.

"I'm Atom Slammin' and this is _Realize_ by Colbie Calliat," Atom laughed before spinning a new song.

I inhaled deeply and looked up to see that the guards were starting to raise then now that the train had passed. I knew what I needed to do now. I stomped on the gas and headed in the direction I needed to go.

* * *

I know, I know it was short but it had everything I needed in the chapter. Anyway…I wonder what's going to happen _now_? Review, let me know what you think will happen next.

Meanwhile…I'll…hmm…I don't know what I'm going to do…

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the songs that helped/inspired this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Even though I only have two more posts left of this story, DON'T WORRY GUYS! I _actually_ have a story already in the works that I will post as SOON as this story has ended. I think you'll like it, its pure fluff, no drama at all.

That being said, here is chapter seventeen…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**  
_No matter how you say it, I'm—  
_Bella's POV

I had to thank Alice. Really I did. And Rosalie too. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who caused my radio button to stick. And, though I dully hoped that Rosalie could fix the button so I could change the channel, I was more concerned on what I would say to Edward.

I drove to his condo, figuring out that Edward would go straight there after the showing. But when I arrived at his place, I found that his place was completely dark. I sighed and flopped back into my seat, resting my head in my hand.

I wasn't sure how long I had been staring at the dark house, or how long I had been listening to the radio station, but suddenly bright lights blinded me. I squinted against the harsh light. The lights dimmed as the car turned…into the driveway besides me. I blinked numerous times as while the driver continued to stare at me.

My eyes finally able to focus, I noted that it was Edward who had pulled up. He slowly registered that it was me sitting here in his driveway and then quickly got out of his car.

"Bella," he said as he rounded the hood of the Volvo to open my door.

I went to get out of the cab but was snapped back hard against the seat. I tore my eyes off of Edward to dully note that I was still strapped in.

"Oh," I said, unbuckling myself.

And then I goofed again. I stumbled out of the cab after I finally got my belt off. Thankfully Edward was there to catch me before I went tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Edward asked as he straitened me, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed. I didn't mention that he was making my knees go weak.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Edward asked, his hands still lingering on my shoulders.

"I…I needed to tell you something," I said, shivering.

I forgot to bring a jacket earlier so I was freezing now. Edward noted my trembles.

"God, you have to be freezing," Edward said. "Come on."

He led me towards the door. I walked slowly and Edward was patient with my pace.

"Sit, I'll get some warm to drink," Edward said, walking towards the kitchen. "De-cafe, half crème and a teaspoon of sugar in your coffee right?"

I nodded numbly. He remembered how I took my coffee. I wrapped myself in the ivory throw that was on the couch. I noted that it was very soft fleece blanket and very comfortable. I felt myself slip into that dream like state. The entire night has felt like a dream.

Edward carefully walked back into the living room, carrying a coffee cup, steam visable.

"Careful," Edward said, handing me the cup. "It's extremely hot."

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him.

I took a careful sip and noted the richness of the flavor of the coffee he used. He wasn't a Starbucks but he was good.

Really good.

"So…what are you doing here, Bella?" he asked after a few minutes.

I took another sip, giving me time to word my words right.

"I have something to tell you," I said, staring at the cup.

"I'm all ears," he said, leaning back.

"I have to ask you something first."

I looked up at him then. He was patiently waiting for my question. I leaned forward and gently placed the coffee cup down on the coffee table, afraid that I would pill with my shaking hands.

"Do you love me?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

I saw his eyes darkened and I could see that I had taken him by surprise. His eyes softened and I could tell right then the answer in them. His hand reached out and touched my cheek.

It felt oh so warm that I closed my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, not needing to hear his answer.

I heard his intake of breath and I opened my eyes. His mouth was hanging open. I giggled at the sight. His eyes narrowed slightly before his lips assaulted mine. I moaned.

It had been too long since we kissed and I savored it…

…But the kiss ended really quick. I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I had closed and stared at his deep green eyes. Oh, green is so my favorite color right now.

"I love you, too," he whispered, before he went to kiss me again.

And I felt my chest swell.

Nearly two months ago, I had been dumped, heartbroken and single. But now, I meant someone who I truly loved, who loved me in return.

And no matter how you say it, I'm head over heels in love with Edward. I was completely and absolutely in love with Edward. And he was completely and absolutely in love with me.

Nothing could be more perfect than right now.

* * *

Okay it was short but it had everything I wanted in it...so what do you think? Review away!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the songs that helped/inspired this chapter.


	18. Epilogue

-Sniffles- Last update for this story! Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**The Escort**_**  
**by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Epilogue**  
_I got everything I ever wanted…  
_Bella's POV

"I know, I'm sorry but I _am_ stuck here at the gallery," Edward said over the phone. "There is no way I am going to make it tonight to take you."

I felt like crying. For many reasons. Well one because Edward wasn't here, I always missed him when he wasn't beside me. And on top of that, tonight was our anniversary when we first meet (I know a silly thing to keep track of but Edward and I count that as our first day together). But more important, although our anniversary _is_ important, tonight was Suzanna's annual charity event.

And Edward couldn't make it!

"Why don't you take Emmett or Jasper?"

I grunted. "Emmett is taking Rosalie out for dinner and then later on romping around in the sheets while Jasper is chartering to Alice's every needs tonight, whatever those are."

"Really, Bella, if I could get out of this, I would."

"How did this last minute meeting get scheduled anyways?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Remember Ms. Hoperinger?" Edward asked.

I giggled. Oh I remembered all right, that smart elderly woman had Edward wrapped around her bony finger. Was it no wonder that Edward got sucked into this meeting?

"Now you know how," Edward stated.

I sighed.

"I guess I'll go alone," I said sadly.

"I really am sorry," Edward said.

"It's okay, I'll bring a stick to beat Mike off with," I stated.

I heard Edward growled which caused me to smirk.

"You better," Edward said.

I laughed.

"You better be home when I get back from Suzanna," I stated.

"Tell Suzanna I said hello."

"Will do…Love you Edward."

"Love you too, babe."

And with that I hung up with a sigh.

Edward had become a well known artist in the city, after that first showing I went to. He held a showing nearly every two months, with new paintings that sold right away, and at least _one_ that contained me somewhere within the painting. I loved going to Edward's showing. He doesn't let me see what he is working on, in fact he moved his studio to a different location. He said that looked more professional and also that it left his condo just for the two of us.

I had ended up moving in with him about a month ago. It was a good idea, considering the amount of time I was here…and how much stuff I left here anyways.

My new book was to be released in the new year and Alice had done the front cover and the author's picture, but of course. Her and Jasper FINALLY are expecting! I was so excited to hear that she was pregnant. She was only three months along and she was positively glowing with motherhood. She's constantly going to baby stores to look at baby things.

Rosalie, who I swear is a little green monster on her shoulder at the fact that her friend was pregnant and not her, showed a friendly face when we went shopping with Alice. Alice knew how Rosalie was feeling and constantly made Rosalie feel the baby move. I think that is helping a lot…that and the fact that Rosalie is going to be able to spoil the baby until she has one of her own. Lots of love to go around.

Her and Emmett were getting seriously close to marriage. I had a funny feeling that if Emmett doesn't pop the question before New Year's that Rosalie might.

Meanwhile, Edward and my relationship was perfect. Well…semi-perfect with a few bumps here and there…like tonight.

I sighed and gathered my handbag. I had gotten all dressed up, sexied up as Alice likes to call it, for Edward…and he wasn't here. I sighed and stepped outside.

And my eyes widened.

There on the street was a white limo, with a driver holding the door open.

"Good evening madam," he said to me after I locked the door and started towards the long white thing. "Mr. Cullen truly is sorry he couldn't occupy you tonight."

I swallowed and smiled shyly. "Thanks," I said, and slid in.

I was in complete awe at the inside of the thing, taking in every thing. There was a bucket of champagne, chilled, and to flutes waiting to be used. Everything that I had seen in all the movies.

I didn't realize we had been driving, until I looked out the window and noted where we were.

"Uh…we're not going in the right direction," I said aloud, turning towards the open window where the driver was.

He looked at me in the mirror with a smile. "As a matter of fact, Ms. Swan, we _are_ going the right way. There is a note by the champagne for you."

I looked. Well…so there was. I picked it up and read it.

_Bella,  
I hope you and Edward have a wonderful time tonight. I'm expecting a large contribution from the Cullens.  
—Suzanna_

I blinked. You…and Edward…wonderful time…tonight…wait a minute.

The driver chuckled and closed the window.

I hated surprises! Where was I going?! What had Edward planned? And did Edward _really_ have a meeting to be at? I bet not.

I waiting and watched to see where we were going. This was like the first time when Edward took me to meet his parents for the first time, saying one thing and then surprising me at the last minute. At least his parents were charming and lovely enough to excuse my mess at the condo. I noted then where Edward got his manners from.

I didn't realize we had stopped until the door opened beside me.

"We're here miss," the driver said, offering me his hand.

I swallowed and got out.

We were down by Trinity River, the local river in the town, by the spot the locals called the Lovers Willow. There standing under the willow by the waters edge, was Edward, dressed in the same clothes I saw him in that morning.

I swallowed again and walked slowly towards him, glad that Alice put me in flats this time.

Edward took my hand and brought my wrist to my lips, placing a tender kiss there.

"Happy anniversary," he said, smiling as he then leaned forward to place a kiss to my lips.

I let him.

"You are in so much trouble," I said, playing around.

Edward chuckled and led me towards a little table, draped in white, with candles in the center of the table. He held my chair out for me, allowing me to sit there. And then he proceeded to feed me with wonderful Italian dishes and then fresh raspberries for dessert. It was purely divine.

"Edward," I sighed, smiling. "Tonight was beautiful."

He smiled and took my hand.

"There's one more thing I have left," Edward said.

There was a glimmer of something in his eyes, something playful.

"You know I hate surprises," I said, stiffly.

Edward chuckled and reached into his pocket of his pants. "You'll like this one," he said.

And then offered me a ring. I gasped. There nestled in the Tiffany blue was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Holy shit," I breathed and Edward laughed out loud.

"Is that a yes?" he teased.

I smiled. "Most definitely," I said.

He smiled, lifting the ring from the box to slowly slide it on my third finger on my left hand. To finalize the moment, he leaned forward and gave me a long kiss.

"So…how was your night?" Edward teased, smiling as he moved it chair to beside mine so that I could cuddle next to him.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. I smiled and said, "I had gotten everything I had ever wanted."

…_and so much more._

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

Well what do you think? Sadly, I'm not writing a sequel to this story. I think that it ended just perfectly and I can't ruin or add to it.

But anyway, I'm not totally gone from the FanFiction world. I posted my new story, _A Dream Come True_, last night. So once you're done REVIEWING, go take a look at that story.

Well, what are you waiting for? Hop to it!

Much Love and Many Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out _The Escort_ page on my website for the songs that helped/inspired this chapter **AND **also the beautiful dress that Bella was wearing **AND** the beautiful engagement ring that Edward gave Bella.


End file.
